


危险关系

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Oswald与Edward处于一段极度危险的关系中，但两人都心甘情愿彼此沉迷其中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是霓裳魅影的paro

Edward第一次见到遇见Oswald的时候，他正在酒吧里调酒。

他是这家酒吧新来的调酒师，不过这并不是他的本职工作。他选择入夜后在这里兼职工作的原因，除了他工资微薄的本职工作无法支撑他的生活以外，还有他的个人喜好。

调酒就像解谜。

无数的材料堆积碰撞在一起，它们色泽各异口感不同。怎样的搭配才能使得它们发挥出彼此最完美的的一面？怎样的选择才能恰好符合饮用者的喜好？ 

他享受这个过程。

正如他享受酒吧里充满危险的气氛。

夜晚的酒吧自然并不平静，哥谭的孩子们穿过肮脏的空气与令人作呕的街道来这里寻欢作乐。人们大口大口吞咽着不知名的酒液，在荷尔蒙的作用下露出精致皮囊下饥渴的獠牙，寻觅着自动送上门的无辜猎物。Edward就站在灯光阴影处的吧台，被众多的酒精与它们的爱好者包围着，他沉默地观察着每个客人，猜测着他们的职业和家庭背景，以及各异外表下隐藏的黑暗。

“你是新来的？”

一个低沉微带有些沙哑的声音越过喧闹的酒吧人群，突然传入了Edward的耳中。

Edward抬头，看见了说话的人。

最先入眼的是来者苍白的皮肤和渡鸦般墨色的刘海。刘海浅灰色的阴影下是一双暗翡翠的双眼，它们在酒吧灯光的照耀下，折射出绸缎般的光泽。

他最爱的颜色。

Edward根本不知道他是什么时候站在这里的，这个人就像个幽灵一般悄无声息的出现，却在一瞬间抓住了他的所有注意力。

“是的先生，今天第一天上班。”Edward回答了他的问题，手上却也没闲着，摇晃了几下调酒壶，为旁边的女士倒上了一杯玛格丽特。

“那么，你最拿手的是什么？”来人问他，将手放在吧台上，似是随意的搭话，但那双令Edward着迷的绿色眼睛却一直有意无意地扫过他的脸。

“这取决于你自己，先生。”Edward将手中的调酒工具迅速的冲洗完毕，回到吧台前，等待着这位“绿眼睛”的点单。

来者用左手支起自己的头，手指轻轻的摩擦着自己的嘴唇，似乎正在思考。Edward的视线顺着他发白的手指移动，这才发现这位客人有着一个如鸟喙般尖锐的鼻子。视线继续上移，掠过他翠色的眼睛看到他黑色而微有些杂乱的刘海。

像一只鸟一样。

Edward如此想到。

“调一杯‘我’如何？”客人的声音将Edward的思绪拉了回来，他又回到了喧闹的酒吧中。这位客人伸出左手，仿佛不经意间露出手腕上精美昂贵的手表。

“如果让我满意，我可以给你任何你想要的东西。”

他的声音轻柔而又夹杂着一些沙哑，像一只小鸟一样飞过无数的杂音与肮脏的空气，轻轻停在Edward的耳边。

这位客人的要求有些难度，这杯名为“我”的酒显然并不是什么鸡尾酒自学课程上老师教过的内容，这位客人或许是来故意找茬的。不过Edward并不介意，他喜欢挑战，喜欢解谜。

他再次抬头仔细端详着这位客人。

客人穿着体面的三件套礼服，布料柔软花纹精致。黑色外套掩盖下的白色衬衫上，一条暗紫色的领带被系在脖子上，与主人漂亮的绿色眼睛相互映衬。他的嘴角最微微上翘，但这笑容却带有一丝贵族独有的傲慢。而当Edward靠近他的时候，他能闻到淡淡的古龙水夹杂着些许硝烟的味道，这是属于黑暗世界的居民独有的气味。

这位客人的身份想来并不简单，或许他正是被他身上无意间透露出来的另一面所吸引了他。

略作思考之后，Edward选择了杏仁利口酒，以及芝华士18年威士忌。

他拿出一个冰冻过的古典杯，在里面加入少许巧克力苦精以及八分满的冰块，接着加入20ml的利口酒，和50ml的威士忌。用调酒棒轻轻将几种酒液搅拌均匀，拿出一片橙皮，用火焰微微炙烤，将橙皮上的油加热出来，把橙香味的油轻轻擦在杯口，最后将橙皮放入杯中作为装饰。

“威士忌打底的‘教父’，稍稍加入了一点我的创意，希望你满意。”Edward将自己调制好的酒推向那位神秘的客人。

这位客人在听到酒名的时候微微挑了挑眉，嘴角的弧度稍稍变大了些。

“教父吗？有趣。”他开口，然后端起这杯酒轻轻晃动了下，透明的冰块撞击在杯身，发出清脆而好听的声响，淡棕色的酒液在酒吧昏暗的灯光下散发出琥珀色的光芒。

入口，先是橙皮清新的气味，然后是威士忌的馥郁芳香和利口酒浓厚的味道，当液体滑入喉咙后舌尖又品尝到淡淡的巧克力味的苦涩。

像是站在摩天大楼顶部俯视整个哥谭，烟香散尽，玻璃上却只有一人的倒影。

“味道如何？”Edward问道，嘴角勾起一个弧度。那并不是通常他所用的礼貌性的微笑，或者是在遇见同事时习惯性的假笑。那是一种带有些许期待和自豪，以及淡淡的危险的笑容。这是他遇到感兴趣的事情时会露出的笑容，Edward很少露出这种笑容。

“很美味。”客人又咽下一口酒液。

“我很满意。那么这位……”

“Ed，Edward Nygma。你可以叫我Ed。”Edward告诉了这位客人他的名字。

“那么Ed，你想要什么奖励呢？”客人问他，语气轻柔，似乎带有点暗示意味，Edward不太确定。

至于所谓的奖励，他根本没有思考过。他只是将这位有趣客人的要求当做了一个谜题，现在，他找到了正确答案，对他来说，这就是奖励。

“一杯威士忌，小帅哥。”一道清脆的女声突然打断了两人，满脸通红的女人坐在吧台前，一边抽着烟一边对着Edward说话，她看起来似乎已经有些醉了，用帖嵌着珍珠的指甲不断敲击着吧台的桌面。

Edward面前这位绿眼睛的客人微微不悦地皱了皱眉头。“或许这里并不是一个聊天的好地方，你说呢？Ed。”

“或许。”Edward迟疑地开口，他虽然对此也有些不满，但他毕竟是这里的调酒师，没有拒绝客人的理由。“或许你愿意等我下班？”他试探性地开口。

他的客人嘴唇微张，笑了起来，仿佛听到了什么有趣的笑话。Edward却透过客人嘴角的弧度看见了他笑容下的虚伪。

“看来我一定是忘记作自我介绍了。”这位客人顿了顿，开口。语气抑扬顿挫，带着之前没有的贵族式腔调。

“我是Oswald Cobblepot，不过人们更喜欢叫我企鹅。我是这家店的老板，所以……”

Oswald抬起左手，整理了一下自己并没有松开或斜掉的领带。“来我家吗。”

OswaldCobblepot，科波特家族唯一的继承人，在父亲死去、后母与其子下落不明的情况下，掌管了整个家族。他在哥谭市拥有多数的夜店酒吧和餐厅，因为所有竞争对手都不明不白死去，所以也有很多人认为他与黑道有染。

或许那杯精心调制的鸡尾酒正好符合他的秘密身份？

Edward忍不住这么想。

他其实并不感到非常惊讶，他曾听说过他的名字，他的故事。他知道他是一个身材矮小，右腿有着天生缺陷的男人。但是他实在不知道眼前这个看起来无比较小的男人到底是如何一步步走到现在这个地步的呢？

Edward无视了周围客人发出的抱怨声，从吧台离开，来到了Oswald的面前，他嗅到了Oswald精致礼服下散发出的黑暗与血腥。

恰似他内心咆哮的另一个自己。

“听起来不错。”他如此说“我很感兴趣。”

听到他的回复，Oswald微微一笑，拿起自己靠在椅子边的手杖，示意Edward和他一起出去。

Oswald的手下开车将他们送到了他的宅邸。

那是一栋只存在于Edward梦与想象中的豪华庄园。

他与Oswald一起进入了房间。

先开始只是礼节性的聊天，然后他们接吻，嘴唇轻轻触碰在一起，舌头深入对方的口腔搅动。Edward能感觉到Oswald故作优雅下的渴望与狂躁。

紧接着他们做爱。

Edward进入到他的身体里，他能听到Oswald压抑而富有韵律的歌唱，能感觉到他皮肤下骚动的血液和心跳。

他不知饥|渴地索取着，想要将他苍白皮肤掩饰下最纯粹的黑暗释放出来。

但是他没有成功。

Oswald只是将那些东西压抑在自己体内，像一个女王一样主导着这场性爱。

当Edward醒来的时候已是清晨。Oswald已经站在镜子面前优雅地穿上了自己的三件套。

阳光透过透明的玻璃打在Edward棕色的眼中，刺地他不想睁开眼。

“考虑当我的私人调酒师如何？”Oswald突然开口问他。不知是不是早起的缘故，他的嗓音比昨晚要更加沙哑，落入Edward耳中却变得更加性感。

“我很满意你昨晚的酒。”

Edward从床上缓缓坐起，面无表情地看着背对着自己的Oswald。

他在考虑，他在权衡。

他确实对Oswald有非同寻常的兴趣，但是这到底是一时兴起还是其它的什么？Oswald的邀请是否会给他的生活带来翻天覆地的改变？

他不清楚。

或许在弄清楚这些问题前，他都不会轻易地做出答复。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald邀请Edward做自己的私人调酒师。

再次见到Oswald的时候是几天后的上午，他最后还是在不清不楚的情况下接受了那个邀请。

来到大宅的时候工人们正在往屋内搬运着什么，空气里弥漫着泥土和灰尘混合的味道。

“Ed，我的朋友，你来了。”Oswald拄着鸟头手杖，从屋内走出，脸上带着假笑，故作亲切地与Edward来了一个拥抱。

Edward无视他亲昵称呼下的疏离，也微笑着与他寒暄“你好，Mr.Penguin 。”

“我让人去订做了一个小吧台，希望你喜欢。”Oswald这样说着，右手食指却一下一下地打在自己的手杖上的鸟头。

“非常感谢，Mr.penguin。”

Edward礼貌地表达了自己的谢意。他看着来来往往搬运东西的工人，内心毫无波动。其实他并不在乎这些东西，吧台、烈酒和那些看起来价格昂贵的调酒工具，因为他知道两人都意不在此，他甚至猜测自己主要的工作地点大概是在床上或者其它的什么地方。

但令他好奇的是，Oswald做着一切的目的。

他自认并不是一个非常具有吸引力的人，虽然拥有极高的智商，但却从未受人赏识，只能终日行走于哥谭市肮脏的街道，干着日复一日的工作，与愚蠢而又麻木的同事相处。当然，也并不是没有人发现他的特殊，他曾有过一个漂亮的前女友，温柔、善良，一头红发，她杂草般坚韧的性格与对爱的执着深深打动了Edward。但是，人群中的异类、怪胎，他的前女友最后便是如此称呼他的。他欣然接受了这样的称呼，然后温柔地为她掖好被角，送她进入永恒的长眠。以此为契机，他看见了体内的另一个自己，冷酷，黑暗，和想要掌控一切的欲望。

话题转回来，前几日的性爱确实让他感到酣畅淋漓，但两人肉体之间的吸引并不代表着需要与被需要，只是单纯随着人类原始欲望的驱动罢了。他本以为这只是两人露水相逢的一夜情，但是Oswald却向他发出了邀请，礼貌且友好。像处在他这种地位的人大多谨慎多疑，从不会如此轻易的发出这种邀请，除非有所图谋（但显然现在的Edward看起来并不值得让人去图谋什么）。虽然不知道他虚伪的假笑背后隐藏着什么，但Edward还是心动了，他当然并不是在期待得到企鹅的赏识，他只是好奇企鹅皮毛下到底隐藏着怎样的秘密。

Edward随着Oswald一起进入屋内。一阵急匆匆的脚步声从楼上传来，似乎有人正在跑步。

不一会儿，一个穿着精致的卷发小男孩出现了。他快速地跑下楼，然后冲到Oswald面前，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Oswald挂在脸上的面具似乎一瞬间有些脱落，他轻轻拍了拍男孩的背部，“好了Martin。”

名叫Martin的男孩抬起自己的头，松开了手臂，然后注意到了站在一边的Edward，他眨眨眼睛，突然低下头拿起脖子上的什么东西开始涂写。

Edward这才注意到这个男孩脖子上挂着的一个小写字板，紧接着意识到这个小家伙从出现到现在还没说过话。

Martin抬起写好字的小板子，递给Edward。

“ _你好这位先生，我是Martin，你是谁？oz爸爸的朋友吗？_ ”

Edward的手还未接过那块小板子，Oswald就打断了他“Martin，不许这么没礼貌。”

他假装严肃地说，左手轻轻放在Martin的肩膀上，显露出一副保护者的姿态。

“抱歉，我的朋友，这是Martin，我的养子。”接着，他低下头，揉了揉Martin的头发，“Martin，这位是Edward Nygma，我新上任的私人调酒师。”

Martin似懂非懂地点点头，再次写下一句话，递给Edward。

这次Oswald没有再阻止。

“ _你好，Edward先生，很高兴见到你。_ ”

“我也很高兴见到你，小Cobblepot先生。”Edward微笑。

Martin则是在听到他对自己的称呼后吐了吐舌头。

“ _叫我Martin就好。_ ”

“好吧，Martin。”Edward改口，嘴角的笑意真诚了几分。谁不喜欢可爱的孩子呢？

“走吧Ed，我让人带你在这里逛逛。”Oswald握了握自己掌心的手杖，叫来一个年长的女人，“这是Olga，她是宅里的女仆，她会带你熟悉一下这里。”

看来Oswald并不打算陪他在这里闲逛。不过这也相当正常，毕竟他是自己的雇主。

Edward从容的走向站在不远处的Olga。

Oswald看着他离开的高挑背影，垂眼不知道在思考什么，过了一会，他揉揉Martin满是卷发的小脑袋，柔和地对他说“Martin，我们先上楼去吧。”

Martin点点头，拉着Oswald的左手，看了一眼Edward后和Oswald一起缓缓走上楼梯。

“紫色还是红色？”Oswald站在镜子面前，拿着两条颜色不同的领带问推门而入的Edward。

Edward端着一小杯威士忌，挑了挑眉。他将手中的酒杯放在一边，迈步走到Oswald面前。

“紫色。”他拿起Oswald右手上的领带，放在他领口比了一下。看来他今天晚上应该要去参加宴会什么的。“紫色更衬你的眼睛。”

Edward在这里工作已经将近一个月了，但是他和Mr.penguin之间的关系还是没有太大的变化。白天，Oswald并不经常和他交流，他有太多的事情需要处理，虽然他也有很多忠诚的手下，但显然脑子好使的没有几个。Edward通常只是给他倒上加冰的威士忌或者其它什么酒，放在他的桌前，然后他们简单交流几句，一切就结束了。夜晚，Oswald有时会让他留宿，他们会在床上进行更深入的交流。Edward或轻柔或粗暴地进入他，这个时候Oswald会允许他叫自己的名字，双手环住他的脖子，仰头发出动听的声音。不过Oswald更喜欢被粗暴的进入，虽然他总是一副掌控全局的样子，但是Edward还是从他染上情欲的绿色眼睛中看到了他掩藏地很好的渴望。他似乎将一切都尽力做得体面，将真正的自己隐藏于阴影之中。

但是除此之外，Edward什么也不知道。

说实话这很奇怪，他们已经上过很多次床了，却真正的彼此都不甚了解。

如果要Edward来给这段奇怪的关系下一个定义的话，那就是，宠物与饲主。

饲主为宠物提供质住宿与食物，而宠物则回报饲主以精神上的安慰。

但Edward的野心可不会让他乖乖当一只“宠物”。

“为什么不拿下那笔生意呢？”Edward突然开口，将Oswald递给他的红色领带放在一边。他指的“生意”是之前Oswald在客厅与手下讨论事情时提到的，Edward在路过那里时恰好听到。

Oswald拿着紫色领带的手微微一顿，他转过身看向Edward，危险地眯起自己的眼睛。“Edward，我的朋友，你知道你在说什么吗？”

Edward从容地拿过Oswald手上的紫色领带，“我当然知道。”

他低下头，仔细地为Oswald打上领带，听见Oswald的呼气有一瞬间的紊乱。但立刻，他又恢复了正常。

“既然如此，”Oswald清了清自己的嗓子“那你就应该知道你‘靠’的太近了。”

Edward抬眼，望向那双绿色的眼睛。

“恕我直言，Mr.Penguin，你我都知道拿下那笔生意对你以后的发展有所帮助。”

Oswald从他身侧离开，右手拿着自己的手杖，左手拿起旁边桌上的酒杯。杯子里的冰块已经半融化了，原本深色的酒液变得有些浅淡。Oswald咽下一口酒“属下太过无能，我有什么办法？”

“或许我能帮上你的忙呢？”Edward开口，“你可以交给我来处理。”

他看见Oswald表情平淡，但握着手杖的右手关节却因用力而泛白。“为什么？”他问。

“因为我想要双份的工资。”Edward开口，这当然是胡扯，不过确实是个不错的理由。“并且我很聪明。你会发现的。”

Oswald神色复杂地打量了一下他。

“你知道对我说谎的下场吗？”

“当然。”Edward回答，棕色的眼睛看着Oswald，没有恐惧，没有怯懦，有的只是……兴奋。

Oswald看着他，抿抿嘴却没有发表任何意见。

这件事情最后还是以Edward得到了双倍的工资为收尾，他终于如愿以偿地参与到了Oswald的工作中去。在颇为轻松地为Oswald拿下之前那笔生意后，Edward发现自己处理起这种事来格外顺手。

或许他生来就适合做这行。

Edward将视线抽离手上的材料，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，看向屋外。

窗外又在下着小雨，湿冷的空气夹杂着泥土的清香一点点飘进房间。哥谭的天气总是阴沉沉的，雨也总是下个没完，像是有人想要用雨水来冲洗这个城市的罪恶一般。

可惜这座城市永远都是这样，与罪恶和淤泥共生。

Edward站起身，整理了下自己微微起皱的外套，他该去向Oswald汇报工作了。

离开房间后，Edward在楼梯口遇见了正要上楼的Martin。

“嗨，Martin。”Edward叫住了他。

“你父亲在哪里？我有点事找他。”

Martin眨了眨自己自己的眼睛，思考了一会儿后，开始写字回答。

“ _oz爸爸这个时候应该在壁炉那边吧，他讨厌下雨。”_

Edward向Martin道谢后朝向他说的地方走去。

他穿过走廊和其余的房间，来到燃着火焰的壁炉边，Oswald 果然在这里。他背对着Edward，随意地半躺在沙发上，手杖靠在旁边，右腿直伸着，上面敷着一个冰袋。

“Mr.penguin？”Edward开口。

Oswald显然没有意识到有人会突然出现，他吓了一跳，抓起一旁的手杖，立刻从沙发上做了起来，冰袋由于腿的动作，掉到了地上，发出轻微的“哐”的一声。

“你怎么在这？”他不自然地整理了一下衣服，假装镇定的问Edward。Edward拿着手里的东西，走了过去。即使壁炉还燃烧着火焰，他也能感受到从Oswald身上散发出来的淡淡寒气，不知因为什么原因，他的脸色比往日还要白上一点儿。

“我是来汇报工作的。Mr.penguin。”Edward说，他不留痕迹地观察着Oswald。

Oswald摆了摆手“交给你就行了。”他语气生硬，一副不耐烦的样子，想要赶走Edward。Edward却注意到他故作自然地表面下紧握着手杖的手指。

他猜测是因为腿疼。

“是因为你的腿吗？”他突然开口问他。

“老毛病了，没什么。”Oswald回答，将脸转向一边不去看他。

“你该去看看医生的。”他又走近了些。

“这不关你的事。”Oswald冷冰冰地说。

Edward看着他侧脸锋利的弧度，在心里叹了口气，跪了下来，握住了Oswald的右腿。

Oswald一惊，想要向后退去，背后的沙发靠背却阻挡了他的动作“你要干什么？”

“你的腿需要按摩，Mr.Penguin，寒冷只能麻痹你的痛觉，并不能真正意义上缓解它。”

Oswald想要从他的手中抽回自己的右腿，却发现Edward的力气突然大的惊人，他手上炽热的温度也隔着精致的布料传递到他被冰块冻得麻木的右腿上。

Oswald有一瞬间的恍惚，他早已忘记上次有人这么温柔的触碰他是什么时候了。

而Edward撑着Oswald发愣的时候，已经脱下了他的鞋子和袜子，轻轻卷起了他的裤腿。

Oswald右腿的皮肤和他的脸色一样苍白。但上面却纵横交错着许多无法消除的伤疤。有的是子弹贯穿肉体后留下的，有的则像是被重物击打后留下的。它们紧紧吸附于他的右腿之上，像是吸血的藤蔓，寄生在他的血肉之中。

Edward的指腹轻轻摩擦过这些伤痕，感受着指下起伏不平的触感。他曾在做爱的时候见过这条伤腿，但看见是一回事，现在他真正触摸到又是另一回事。作为一个医学生，他能想象得到这条腿会在日常生活中给Oswald造成多大的困难，然而他不仅没有受制于此，还成为了哥谭令人闻风丧胆的黑帮首领。他惊讶于他的坚韧与不屈，也被他的野心所折服。

他用两只手包裹住Oswald僵硬的右腿，试图用手心的温度去融化他被冻住的血液。他听到了Oswald停顿的呼吸声。抬头，发现他还是一副冷冰冰地样子，侧头看着别的什么地方。但是Edward手心微微颤抖的肌肉却泄露了他的真实感受。

Edward 突然怀疑Oswald 的面具带的太久，已经和他的骨肉粘连在一起了。或许只有用刀子一刀一刀剖开他的皮肉，挑开那些连结着骨头的经脉才能一窥他最真实的面孔。

他缓缓加重手上的力度，小心绕过所有可能还会隐隐作痛的伤口，细细揉捏着。过了一会儿，Oswald的冰冷右腿终于开始渐渐变暖，苍白的皮肤也因为手掌的接触而变得微微发红。

“好点了吗？Mr.Penguin。”

Oswald没有立刻回答他，他手指轻抚着嘴唇，发呆似地看着眼前的黑色脑袋。

“你可以叫我Oswald。”他的声音又轻又柔，恰似一声叹息，如不注意，就会被淹没在壁炉火焰燃烧的声响中。

但是Edward确确实实听到了。他压下嘴角的笑意，抬头，刚好与Oswald的眼睛对上。浅色的绿眸中闪过一丝慌乱，Oswald立刻抬起头假装自己正在看向窗外。

这是这么久以来Oswald在Edward眼前最真实的一刻。

**他突然有种想要亲吻他的冲动，这绝非出于人类原始欲望的驱动，而是因为火光照进他的眼睛，刚好变成Edward最爱的颜色。**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed触摸到了Oswald真实的一面。

司机打开车门以后，Oswald拄着自己的鸟头手杖从车上走了下来。

不知道是不是错觉，在Edward帮他揉过腿之后，Oswald确实感觉自己右腿上的疼痛没有那么难以忍受了。他还总是时不时地想起Edward放在他腿上手心的温度，以及他最后看自己的眼神。他觉得自己与Edward之间的关系亲密了许多，但他说不准这是好事还是坏事。

推开宅门，屋子里安静极了。Oswald心情颇为不错地走了进去。

因为他的小心谨慎，这座大宅里并没有太多的仆人，除了那个兼任厨师与女仆的Olga以外，就只剩下几个平常来这里打扫卫生的家伙。

他走在灯光昏暗的走廊里，手杖与地毯接触发出闷闷的声音传向远处。

这声音很快就吸引了别人。

Martin从走廊的另一边探出头来，发现了Oswald。他开心地朝他走来，走到一半的时候步子步子越迈越大，最后是跑着来到了Oswald的面前，轻轻给了Oswald一个拥抱。

“慢点，孩子。”Oswald忍不住揉了揉他的小脑袋。“什么事让你这么开心？”

Martin放开Oswald，然后提笔回答“ _秘密_ ~”

他仰头朝他神秘地笑了笑，Oswald突然注意到Martin脸上有些黑灰。

好吧，他并不担心Martin会被宅里的仆人欺负，那么……

“你又去调什么皮了？”他伸手擦了擦Martin脸上的黑灰。

Martin露出一副被发现后的小紧张，他吐了吐舌头，依旧举起那个写着“ _秘密_ ~”的小板子。

Oswald见状也不打算继续追问下去，毕竟他是个开明的家长。

“Olga去哪里了？”他感觉今天的屋子里似乎格外的安静。

“ _Olga生病了，去看医生了_ 。”Martin回答。

Oswald微微皱起了眉头，“看来我们的晚饭只能出去吃了？”

Martin摇摇头，牵起Oswald的左手带他朝餐厅走去。

餐厅依然有些安静，宽敞的餐桌上摆放着一些还冒着热气的菜品，虽然并不算丰盛，但足够温馨。

熟悉的脚步声从另一边传来，Oswald抬头看见一个绿色高挑的身影从黑暗处走了过来，手上还拿着一瓶红酒，是Edward。当然是他，还能有谁呢？

Edward看见来人，嘴角挂上一个微笑。“Oswald，你回来了？”

Oswald站在不远处，扫了扫桌上的饭菜，又看了一眼Edward“这是你做的？”

Edward将手中的红酒放在桌上，朝他走来“严格意义上说，一部分。”他看向站在Oswald身边的Martin。“Martin帮了我很多忙。”

Oswald转头有些诧异地看着Martin，他知道这个小男孩有多么优秀和懂事，但是他未曾想过这个小小的孩子会给自己带来这样的惊喜，他感到心中一阵温暖。为Martin，或许也为Edward。

Martin朝他得意的一笑，跑到餐桌前，帮Oswald拉开了椅子。Oswald无奈的笑了笑，走过去，坐下。

晚餐进行的非常成功，他和Edward一起分享着美味的红酒和温馨的食物，与Martin一起讨论着学校里的趣事。他看见灯光打在Edward的脸上，他嘴角的微笑变得柔软又温暖，让他忍不住想要去靠近。

Oswald已经不记得他上次如此开心是什么时候了。

晚餐后，他们将Martin送回房间。离开时，Oswald弯下腰紧紧抱住了Martin，在他头上留下一个吻。他神色复杂地看着这个乖巧的男孩，“我为你感到骄傲，Martin。”。Martin回抱了Oswald，“我知道，爸爸，我爱你，晚安。”

Edward沉默地看着这父子俩温馨时刻，并没有前去打搅。Martin松开Oswald之后，也跑过来给了他一个拥抱。Edward弯下腰让男孩更轻松一点儿，男孩儿离开时，突然塞了一张小纸条在Edward的手里，然后在Oswald看不见的地方，朝他挤了挤眼睛。

Edward悄悄看了一眼纸条，嘴角抑制不住扬起一个微笑。

“Ed叔叔，今天谢谢你，请帮我照顾好爸爸。”

紧接着，Oswald和Edward一起来到了客厅的壁炉边，壁炉里的火焰还在静静燃烧着，屋子里非常暖和。

Edward为自己和Oswald各自倒上一杯威士忌后，坐在了一边的小沙发上。

“再过几天马丁就要去上学了吧？看起来又有几天不能见到他了。”Edward喝了一口酒，开口问Oswald。经过这段时间的相处，Edward发现他自己很难不喜欢上Martin。他是个聪明又招人喜爱的孩子，虽然身体上有些缺陷，但却比大多数人都更值得他去关心。

“是的。”Oswald也咽下一口酒。Martin上的是寄宿制的学校，每隔一段时间才能回到家里。“你看起来很喜欢他。”

“确实，他非常懂事。”Edward晃了晃自己杯中的冰块。“只是我不太明白你为什么会让他去读寄宿制学校。我以为你会把他带在身边，毕竟我看出来你很在乎他。”

“我不想过度保护。”Oswald笑着说。“他很聪明，虽然不会说话，但是我相信他能照顾好自己。再说了，那所寄宿制学校教学质量很不错。他会比我做的更好……”

Oswald的声音低了下去，似乎陷入了某种回忆。

其实他并不是那种喜欢回忆过去的人。因为他的过去并没值得回忆的，除了母亲的关爱和父亲短暂的陪伴以外，那里只剩下一排排埋葬着他自己眼泪与血液的墓碑。每一块墓碑下都有着他曾经的一部分，他的自卑，他的心软和他渴望爱与被爱的愿望。这些东西于现在的他来说，都是不应该再被提起的。但今晚的壁炉似乎燃烧着什么别样的火焰，将房间变的温暖之外还将他带回了那片墓地，有什么不为人知的东西要从这些墓葬里死而复生。

“那么……”Edward突然提高了声音，把Oswald从回忆里拉了出来“你是在哪找到的这么聪敏的小家伙的？”

“孤儿院。”Oswald盯着自己杯中的冰块，又喝了一口酒。“他看见他当时正准备点火烧掉两个欺负他的混蛋的书包，而我阻止了他。”

Edward低声笑了下“这确实不是一个好主意，太显眼了。”

Oswald突然抬眼看了他一眼。

通常，大多数富有同情心的人会觉得他的所作所为是出于好意，少数则认为他在多管闲事。

显然，Edward并不在这两者之中。

“我猜你最后和他分享了你成功的小秘密。”Edward没有注意到Oswald的小动作，自顾自地喝了一口酒。

“你说对了。”Oswald神色有些复杂，拿起酒杯。“我教他怎么让自己的敌人相互对立。他学的也很快，我猜他在这方面上有些天赋。”

“或许以后他能做出一番事业。”

“像你一样。”Edward突然这么说。

Oswald却沉默了。

他们的酒杯已经空了，Edward起身续酒。没有人讲话，液体与玻璃碰撞的声音回响在房间里。

Oswald将食指轻轻沿着酒杯的口沿滑动，双眼放空看向杯中深色的酒液。

“不……”过了一会儿后他开口“他会比我更好。”语毕，咽下一大口酒。

这并不像是往常的他，Edward皱了皱眉头。Oswald总是傲慢又自负，一副看不上除了自己以外任何人的样子。但现在，往日里他傲慢的皮囊似乎渐渐被酒精溶解，露出冰层下不为人知的一面。

“别这么说Oswald，你很优秀的。”或许是因为酒精的作用，Edward的理智也开始有些摇摆，说出了平常不会说的话“你要相信你自己，你能做到任何你想做的事，你会成为一个伟大的人。”

Oswald猛的转过头，看向他，瞳孔微微放大。

“怎么了？”Edward察觉到他的不对劲，

Oswald张了张嘴，几次想要说话，却什么也没说出口。他灌了一口酒，脸色渐渐被染红。

“没什么……只是……我妈妈以前也这么对我说。”

Edward看着他，安静地听着。

“她总是说，Oswald，你又帅气，又聪明，一定会成为一个伟大的人。她是一个圣人，她理应得到最好的！但是……”Oswald的声音停顿了一下，试图在掩藏自己的情绪。

“我却连她也保护不了……”

他失败了，声音哽咽，没有往日的冷漠镇定。

“那你的父亲呢？”Edward的头有些晕乎乎的，他也不知道自己在说什么。

“我的父亲？”Oswald冷笑一声。

“他被Grace杀了，也就是我名义上的继母。”他晃了晃酒杯，“当然，我怎么会放过她呢？她想要吃烤肉，我就杀了她的两个该死的孩子，为她做了一道菜。不过看起来她并不喜欢。”

他一口将剩下的酒喝完，再次开口时，语气又夹杂着难以分辨的悲伤。

“她本来打算是杀我的，你知道吗。但是我的父亲替我喝了那杯酒。”

Edward为他重新倒上酒，看见绿色的眼睛里酝酿着的怒气，

“所有人都想杀我。但是Ed，他们杀不了我！”Oswald突然激动了起来，他嘴角扯开一个恶劣的笑容，“就算他们打断我的腿，把我丢进哥谭码头，就算他们一次又一次地背叛我，我还是死不了！我会从地狱里爬出来，把他们，和他们最爱的人，一片一片撕成碎片！！！”

这就是他，Oswald Cobblepot，狠毒狡猾，睚眦必报。

Oswald的手因激动而拍打着桌面，酒杯里的液体晃动着，一些洒了出来。

“人们鄙夷我，背弃我，看不起我，可是你猜怎么着？我会是哥谭之王！我什么都有！我不需要他们的爱！我只需要他们恐惧我、害怕我！”

他抛去了所有的优雅和虚伪，在酒精的作用下咆哮着，像是愤怒又像是哭泣。

Edward听见心里另一个自己在悄悄耳语。

“他真可爱不是吗？Ed，他在寻求你的安慰呢。”

“你扒下了他的面具，Ed。他现在变成了一只脆弱的小鸟。”

“下一步你想怎么做呢？”

“Ed，回答我。”

……

“我相信你，Oswald。”他没有理会心里的另一个自己，开口对Oswald说。“你可以做到任何你想做的事，即使你自己不相信你自己。”

Edward轻柔的话语渐渐安抚了Oswald，他开始用手撑着头，歪头看着Edward，眼里泛着醉意。

“Ed，你真会说话。”

“那让我们来说说你吧。”Oswald又喝了一口酒，“你为什么对我这么好？你到底想要什么？”

Edward大概理解为什么Oswald总纠结于这点。和他相处的这段时间里，他了解到了他极度缺乏的安全感以及多疑的性格。他似乎不相信世界上会有无缘无故的善意，却又隐隐渴望着。于是，Edward告诉了他自己的实话。“我什么都不想要，我只是被你吸引了。”

“被我？”Oswald感觉口干舌燥，咽下一口酒想要缓解这种感觉。

“我喜欢你的眼睛，Oswald，它们在对我说话。”Edward说着，晃动自己的酒杯。“在那个酒吧，还有那天早上，你看着我，你的眼睛在对我说，答应我。”

Oswald笑了下，他将手肘放在桌子上支撑着自己，身体向前倾，看着Edward棕色的眼睛，缓缓开口。

“那它们现在在说什么？”

Edward盯着他，凝视着Oswald被红酒和威士忌浸渍后的绿色眼睛，它们像是雨后新发的嫩芽，又像是工匠精心切割后的宝石。Edward在他眼中看到了无尽的可能性和不曾说出口的浅浅迷恋。

“ **它们在说，吻我** 。”

话音刚落，Oswald就一把抓住了Edward的领口，将自己的唇送了上去。Edward的牙齿磕在了Oswald的嘴唇上，他能在舌尖尝到淡淡的铁锈味，但他们两人谁也没有在意这点。Edward从沙发上站了起来，他一只手抱住Oswald的腰，一只手穿过他漆黑的发丝，用力将他吻地更深。说这是吻也不尽然，他们更像是在攫取着对方肺中的空气，直到彼此快要窒息，他们才松开。

“卧室。”Oswald喘息了几口，又迫不及待地吻上Edward。他抓住Edward的外套，粗暴地将它脱下，而Edward则一边搂着Oswald，一边引导着他走向卧室。

巨大的宅邸安静极了，只能听到他们彼此的喘气声。

一进卧室，Edward就将Oswald摁在床上，他们在酒精和荷尔蒙的作用下撕扯着对方身上不多的衣物。

通常Oswald总是非常体面的，做什么都带着一股贵族气派，仿佛优雅和高傲是他生来就会的东西。即使是在和Ed做爱的时候，他依旧表现的像是一个傲慢的女王。但是今天，Ed看见了最最真实的Oswald。他坐在他的阴茎上，凶狠地啃咬着Edward的脖子，胸口，像一个放荡的婊子一样哭喊着他的名字。

他说操我，狠狠地操我，Ed，用你的手，或者阴茎，或者其他什么都好，把我操进床里，不要停下来！

他的双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，臀部高抬迎合着Edward 的动作，像是从来未曾被满足过一样。

汗水与泪水混合着从他眼角滑落，Edward想俯身用唇为他擦去，却被Oswald用极富侵略性的吻打断。

在极致的快乐中，Edward再次听到黑暗里有人的低语。

“你看到他了，Ed。 **我们** 看到他了。”

“我们可以掌控他，我们可以掌控这一切。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald觉得心底有种隐隐的恐惧。

其实他并不是很喜欢鸡尾酒的。

这是第二天早上Oswald醒来时脑海里想到的第一句话。

他喜欢喝酒，当然，所有了解他的人都知道他是酒精的忠实爱好者，他的办公室、屋里的储藏间全部摆满了口感各异价格昂贵的酒。但是比起那种需要专业调酒师调制和装饰的各异鸡尾酒来说，他更喜欢那些简单而又有着高酒精含量的酒。因为他喝酒并不是为了欣赏它们的香气或显示自己的品位。酒精是他的一剂良药，用来麻痹他敏感的痛觉神经。

所以他实在没有想明白那天早上他到底为什么会脑袋一抽，向一个只上了一次床的陌生人发出邀请。天知道他在酒吧里看到这个调酒师的时候只是想找个人缓解一下自己最近的压力。

Oswald翻过身，借着房间里微弱的光线看见了床榻上的另一个男人。

**Edward Nygma** 。

他把这个名字放在舌尖上来回翻转了几遍，安静地看着他高耸的颧骨和凌乱散在颊边的黑发。房间里还弥漫着昨夜的酒味，让Oswald忍不住回想起那场激烈的性爱。

而伴随着美妙回忆的，是心底突然涌现的迷茫感。他甚至还没有搞清楚事情是怎么发生到现在这种地步的。

他本想在Edward向自己提出参与他工作的时候杀死他的，但是他看向自己的棕色眼睛里没有恐惧，没有怯懦，只有一种奇怪的兴奋。Oswald不得不承认，那一瞬间他迟疑了，然后他就莫名其妙的答应了Edward的要求。

事情大概就是从这个时候变得奇怪的。虽然Edward告诉自己，他只是想要更多的钱，但现在回想起来当时的场景，Oswald忍不住怀疑他是早有预谋。他感觉到Edward正在一点一点入侵他的生活。他搬进大宅，帮他打理自己的生意，跪在地上为自己揉腿，昨天，他还和Martin一起为自己准备了晚餐！

说起Martin，Oswald看的出来，Martin非常喜欢Edward，他几天前曾问过Martin为什么那么喜欢Edward。

当时Martin写下的回答让他记忆深刻，

“我觉得他和oz爸爸以前带回来的其他人都不一样。他很关心你，那天我看到了，Ed叔叔在帮你揉腿，我觉得他喜欢你。”

**喜欢** 。

多么可笑的一个词语。

Oswald从不认为自己有什么值得被人喜欢的地方。

除了父母，谁会喜欢他？

矮小的个子，奇怪的鼻子，还有那令人发笑的瘸腿。不得不说，他们为自己取下的外号确实足够形象。

但是在感到可笑的同时，他又在心底隐隐有所期待。毕竟，谁不曾有过天真的时候呢？

当他还是个小孩子的时候，也曾期待过他人的善意与喜爱，但是一次次的受伤流泪却告诉他一切都是他的妄想。后来长大了，他渐渐懂得只有掌握了金钱与权力才能真正被人仰视。

为了摆脱以前的阴影，Oswald努力把自己切割、塑形，塞进了现在这身精致的西装里。他打扮得体，举止优雅，丢掉所有的心软与善良，只剩下狡诈多疑。

但Edward却走了进来，他穿过了自己构筑的层层堡垒，抓住了他心底那个还未死去的小孩。

Oswald突然感觉自己被分成了两半，一部分的他想要推开Edward，把他驱逐出自己的内心世界，好让自己重新回到坚硬而又安全的躯壳之中。而另一部分的自己却又在贪恋着Edward给予他的每一丝温暖。这种感觉让他害怕，让他恐惧。他觉得自己仿佛又回到了小的时候，变回了那个软弱而又自卑的自己，会因为得到他人的善意与爱而满足。

但是Oswald知道，爱不能给他安全感，恐惧才能。他总是从别人对自己的恐惧中汲取安全的养分

Oswald突然感到一阵无由的愤怒，愤怒Edward要强迫自己面对那个糟糕的自己。愤怒他自己在渴望Edward的触碰

他应该杀了他。

Oswald这么想着，将手伸向枕头底下，握住了藏在下面的袖珍手枪。

他搅乱了自己的内心，肆意窥探着自己秘密，试图让自己再次变得脆弱。

他必须杀了他！！

没有人能够在冒犯了“企鹅”之后全身而退，他也不允许有人就这么轻易的拥有了自己那些藏在心底的秘密。

他能立刻无声无息地杀死他。没有人会在意，好吧，或许Martin会有些伤心，但他会理解的，不是吗？

Oswald悄悄将手指放在手枪的扳机上，准备杀死毫无防备的Edward。细微的呢喃声突然响起，接着是温热的鼻息扑洒在Oswald的脸上。Edward醒了。他的眼皮动了动，缓缓睁开，棕色的眼睛里还透着朦胧的睡意。

“早上好，Oswald。”他笑着对他说，倾身在他鼻子上落下一吻。

然后所有的愤怒与恨意突然都消逝的无影无踪，Oswald只能呆呆地看着Edward，任由他温暖的掌心抚上自己的脸颊。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

Edward问他，语气温柔。

Oswald一惊，松开悄悄握着手枪的手，从床上坐了起来。

“还好。”他干巴巴的回答Edward，将地上和床上散落的自己的衣服捡了起来。

Edward疑惑地看着他，显然还没从睡梦中清醒过来。

Oswald一边慌乱地穿着衣服，一边感到从心底生出一种淡淡的无力感。

他下不去手。

他绝望地想着。

“Oswald，你怎么了？”Edward终于感觉到Oswald的不对劲，他支起身子，问他。

被子从Edward的身上滑落，显露出他满是爱痕的上半身。Oswald转过头去，假装没有看到他身上自己造成的痕迹。

“我昨晚弄疼你了吗？”

Oswald压下心底异样的感觉“与你无关。”他假装冷漠的说，迅速穿好衣服离开了房间。

Oswald逃走了。

Edward被独自留在房间里，皱着眉思考到底出了什么问题。

穿戴好衣服之后，Edward在餐桌前看到了Oswald。他正坐在主坐上，一手端着咖啡一手拿着报纸。Olga在他身边收拾桌上的餐具。Oswald听到脚步声，抬头看了一眼来人，然后又低下头看自己的报纸去了。

“Os……”Edward想开口叫Oswald，问他到底发生了什么。但他的问题还未说出口，就被Oswald打断了。

“Martin还没起来吗？”Oswald问身边的Olga，假装没有听见Edward的声音。

Olga耸了耸肩表示自己不知道，端着收拾好的餐具转身离开。

Oswald抿了抿唇，咽下一口咖啡。放下报纸然后拿起身侧的手杖，起身也准备离开。

Edward大步走了过去，拦住了他的去路，“Oswald，发生什么事了？”

Oswald站在他面前，似是不耐烦地将头转向一边，鼻子里发出几道意义不明的声音。当他再次抬起头看向Edward的时候，脸上又扬起了他标志性的假笑。“什么事都没有发生，我的朋友。”

说完这句话后，他又再次转身，打算从另一个方向离开。

我的朋友？

Edward，皱起了眉头。这个看起亲近的称呼让他的内心开始不断的躁动，一切仿佛又回到了最初的时候。他一把抓住准备离开的Oswald，“Oswald。”他的声音微微有些低沉“你要去哪？”

Oswald转头刚想回答‘与你无关’，却眼尖地发现Martin正在不远处奇怪地看着他们。

“放开我，Ed，我要去工作了。”他抿了抿唇，最后还是语气有些僵硬地回答了Edward。

Edward显然也注意到了Martin，他松开手，整理了一下自己的衣服。

“ _发生什么事了吗？_ ”Martin走过来，拿起自己的小板子疑惑的问。

“没事，Martin。”Oswald揉了揉Martin的小脑袋，他抬头看了一眼Edward，“Martin，一会儿你帮我转告Olga，今晚我不回来吃饭了。”

Martin点了点头，眼神在Oswald与Edward之间来回飘荡，似乎想要搞清楚发生了什么。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Edward突然开口，碍于Martin站在这里，他不太好质问Oswald，“工作上的事。”

“不必了，我的朋友。”Oswald飞快的拒绝了他，然后拄着手杖离去。

Edward望着Oswald离开的背影，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的情绪，他感觉外套被人轻轻拉扯，低头，是Martin，“ _Oz_ _爸爸怎么了？你们闹矛盾了吗？_ ”

Edward揉了揉自己的鼻梁，脑海里反复回忆着昨晚和今早的画面，他是在想不清楚是哪里出了问题，“我不知道。”他诚实的回答。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald与Edward之间的矛盾爆发出来。

那天晚上Oswald最终还是没有回来吃晚饭。

Edward本不应在意。早在学生时代，他就已经学会了如何无视他人对待自己的态度，何况他对Oswald的好奇心早已得到了满足。但是他知道自己对于Oswald的兴趣并不仅仅是好奇心的问题，正如他自己所言，他被他吸引了。

接下来的几天里，Oswald表现的一直很奇怪。他拒绝了Edward任何形式的关心，并且总是一副不耐烦的样子，从来不会等待Edward将自己要说的话讲完。而每当Edward打算提起那天晚上的事情时，Oswald就会突然开始挑刺，久而久之，Edward选择了在Oswald面前闭嘴。但是由于工作上的原因，他每日都要向Oswald汇报进展，两人的交谈似乎是必不可免的了。这个时候，Oswald会表现的正常一些，他一般会冷静地听完他的陈述，然后再下达几个简单的指令，就像再正常不过的上司与下属的关系。

Edward不是不想改变这种状况，只是他越想靠近他，他就躲得越远。

不过除此之外，两人之间也没有爆发什么大的矛盾，维持这种平衡现象的关键，自然是Oswald的养子，Martin。在大宅里，尽管Edward与Oswald都努力表现的十分正常，但Martin还是看出了两人之间奇怪的气氛，他总会在两人气氛开始变得诡异的时候出现，并且邀请Edward与他和Oswald一起共进午餐，似乎想要缓和他们僵硬的关系。

Edward欣然同意了，可是Martin不会说话，而Oswald拒绝和他交流工作以外的事情，最后结局是他们三个人坐在餐桌前，异常安静地享用完了这顿午饭。

不过这种表面的平静就要被打破了。

Martin要去上学了。

Edward站在窗边，面无表情地看着楼下停靠在门口的黑色轿车。

这间大宅很快就要只剩下他和Oswald两人了。

他缓步走到镜子面前，一边调整自己的领带，一边整理着头脑中的思路。

“啧啧啧，可怜的Ed，被一只小鸟耍的团团转。”镜中，Edward的倒影突然扭曲了起来，Riddler的身影浮现在他眼前，对他轻声低语。

“我没有被Oswald耍的团团转。”Edward眼神阴郁，盯着镜中的自己，握着领带的手渐渐捏紧。

“是吗？”Riddler反问一句。

“你最近的心情可不太好。”

Edward冷漠地扫了一眼Riddler。这简直就是一句废话，没有谁会在另一个人对自己态度不好的时候心情尚佳。

Riddler知道Edward的腹诽，“你太过于关注这只小鸟了，Ed。”

“难道你不是吗？Riddler。”Edward看着另一个自己“我们都被他吸引了。”

Riddler沉默了一会儿，又走到Edward背后，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“这点我倒不否认。这只小鸟过于可口，不管是他的身体，还是他内在。我们都被他迷住了。”

“但是……”Riddler语气一转，变得危险起来“最近事情的发展有些不受我们控制了，Ed。”

“他不应该这么对待我们。”

Edward揉了揉自己的眼睛，不去看Riddler，他深吸一口气试图缓解内心的躁动。“Oswald最近确实很奇怪，但这就只是另一个谜，我会找到答案的。”

“你最好。”Riddler缓缓走到Edward的面前，迫使他面对自己“毕竟我们都不希望有什么不好的是会发生在他身上，对吧？Ed。”

Edward沉默地看着他，并没有回答。

房间的门突然被轻轻敲响，Edward收起心里繁杂的思绪去开门。

门外站着Martin。

并不意外，大概是向他来告别的。

“ _嗨，Ed叔叔，我要去上学了，来向你道别。_ ”

Martin举起自己用来向别人交流的小板子，睁着大大的眼睛，看着Edward。

Edward一时间不知道该说些什么，他只好弯下腰，轻轻给了这个小家伙一个拥抱。

“好好去上学吧，小家伙。”

Martin皱了皱眉头，然后又写下一句话“ _我下周还能再见到你吗？_ ”

他抬头看着Edward，眼睛里是显而易见的担忧。

“我不知道Martin，这要取决于你的父亲。”Edward硬邦邦的回答。他确实不知道Oswald心里到底是如何想的，他还没有解开这个谜团。

“ _oz_ _爸爸的脾气有的时候确实不太好，说话很伤人。我猜他只是害怕受到伤害吧，他很在意你的。_ ”

Edward看着Martin，不知道该不该选择相信他说的话。这似乎是一个合理的解释，但他也不敢确定“你为什么这么说？”

Martin低下头，过了一会儿后才写字回答“ _我以前欺骗过他，他很受伤，他曾说过要把我丢回孤儿院。_ ”

Martin的心情很明显低落了下来，他耷拉着脑袋，也不去看Edward。

Edward叹了口气，轻轻揉了揉Martin的脑袋。“我知道了，谢谢你Martin。”他抬手看了看时间“好了，小家伙，时间差不多了，我该送你下楼了。”

Martin抿抿嘴，顺从地和Edward一起下楼。

来到门口，Oswald已经等在那里了。他穿着黑色的西装三件套，手中拿着那只鸟头手杖，头上是一顶维多利亚时期风格的高顶丝质礼帽。

“快点，Martin，我们该走了。”他催促道，看了一眼旁边的Edward，垂下眼睛，不再说话。

Martin快速跑了过去，拉住了Oswald的左手。

Edward目送他们俩走上汽车，在离开之前，Martin还回头向他挥了挥手。

Oswald回来的时候Edward正在整理文件，他从自己房间的窗户看到Oswald进屋的身影，然后过了一会儿，是熟悉的脚步声。这脚步声由远到近再由近到远，消失在了走廊的尽头。

Oswald去了他的办公室。

Edward低下头准备专注于手上的工作，但内心总有一种难以言喻的烦躁感在撩拨着他的耐心。他又回想起之前Riddler与自己那段意味深长的谈话，以及Martin离开前的所告诉自己的。

或许他应该试试的。

Edward揉了揉自己镜框下的眼睛，深吸了一口气，离开了自己的房间。

他下楼，来到了Oswald之前为自己准备的吧台。吧台里的工具还是新崭崭的，几乎没有被使用过。

从一堆令人眼花缭乱的酒瓶中挑出金酒、甜味和干味美思，Edward拿出了一个干净的调酒杯，放入冰块，将酒液按照比例与顺序倒入。均匀搅拌之后倒入高脚杯，再放入装饰用的橄榄。

Edward端着这杯酒上了楼，轻轻敲响了Oswald办公室的门。

没有人回应。

但是Edward知道里面的的人一定注意到了。他又敲了敲，用的力气稍微大了些。

“进来吧。”

过了好一会儿，屋里的人才回应。

Edward推门进去，“Oswald，我给你带了一杯马天尼。”

Oswald背对着他坐在房间里的椅子上，“谢谢你，Ed，放在那里就行了。”

Edward走上前将泛着寒意的高脚杯放在桌上，却没有离开的打算。他站在那里，棕色的眼睛一动不动地盯着椅子后背。

“Oswald，我们需要谈谈。”

最后还是Edward打破了房间里安静的空气。

Oswald没有接话，他一直沉默着，Edward能透过黑色的玻璃看见他的倒影。

“Oswald。”Edward又叫了一声。

Oswald像是在注意到自己房间有人一样，悠悠地将椅子转了过来，他把双手支在桌子上，十指交叉，抵着自己的下巴，“你想谈什么，Ed。”

“我们之间的关系。”Edward走近了一步，他的阴影投射在Oswald身上“你最近很奇怪。”

Oswald叹了一口气，眼睛盯着木制办公桌上深色的纹理，“Ed，听我说，我们之间的关系没有任何问题，我最近也不奇怪，我一直都是这样的。”

Edward闻言蹙眉，他靠近Oswald，双手倚在木桌上，身体前倾，试图给人一种压迫感。

“真的吗？Oswald，你为什么不看着我的眼睛再说一遍？”

Oswald将手放在桌上，攥地紧紧的。他抬头，看着Edward，一字一顿的说，“我说，我们之间的关系没有任何问题。听明白了吗？”

Edward盯着他的眼睛，试图从中找出一丝可疑的迹象。

他失败了。 

“好吧。”他觉得他无法再继续下去，因为Oswald根本不给他任何靠近的机会。

“Oswald，听着”Edward放缓了自己的语气，“我不会伤害你，我只是想关心你。”

像被点燃的炸药桶一般，Oswald突然因为这句话愤怒了起来，他一下站了起来，左手重重地拍在桌上。

“我他妈不需要你的关心！Edward Nygma你应该注意一下你自己的身份！！”

“什么？”Edward觉得自己的耳朵出了毛病。

“你只是我一时兴起带回来的床伴，明白吗？”Oswald尖声对他咆哮，“你别摆出一副很了解我的样子！”

Edward深吸一口气试图让自己冷静下来，“我以为……”

Oswald打断Edward的话，“不管你以为什么，那都不是真的，懂吗？你对我来说毫无意义。”

“Oswald ……”

Oswald再次打断了Edward的话，“别这么叫我，我们没有那么熟。”

脑内名为理智的弦马上就要断裂，Edward一把抓住Oswald的手，他的力气突然大的惊人，深色的眼睛中泛着危险的光芒。

他需要忍耐才能克制住自己想要掐死Oswald的冲动。

Oswald却根本不在乎这些，他一把甩开Edward的手，坐回到自己的椅子上。然后拿起在一边放了很久的高脚杯，故作优雅的小啜了一口。

“够了，现在我玩腻了，你可以滚了。”

Edward没有动作。

“你被解雇了，我让你滚，明白吗？你现在就可以收拾东西，明天就从我这里搬出去。对了，再说一句，你调的马天尼糟透了。”

慢慢直起自己的身子，Edward扶了下微有些下滑的镜框。

“Oswald，你看，”他平静地说着。

“这就是为什么没人爱你。”

语毕，Edward转身摔门而去。

房间里，Oswald独自坐在柔软舒适的座椅上。他伸出手，用手指来回划去高脚杯上因寒冷而凝固的水汽。

“是的，我知道。”他盯着自己的手指，绿色的眼睛里一片黯淡。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward打算给Oswald一个教训

“嘭！”

Edward狠狠地关上Oswald办公室的门，大步走向自己的卧室。他的双手攥成拳头放在身侧，微微颤抖的肌肉表明了主人并不平静的内心。

或许“并不平静”这一词不能准确的描述Edward现在的心情，“愤怒”要更为合适一点。

他怎么能这样对待他？？

他怎么敢这样对待他？？？

他为他打理工作，关心他，安慰他。但是Oswald怎么回报他的善意的？

无视他、冷漠他、将他贬低得一无是处。

Edward走进自己的房间，摔上门，坐在床上，将头埋进自己的手里。

冷静，Edward。

他一边深呼吸，一边在心里不断告诫自己。

90%的错误决定都是在一个人不冷静的情况下做出来的。所以，你要保持冷静。

“Well, well， Edward，我说什么来着？”

Riddler低沉的声音突然出现在黑暗的卧室里。Edward缓缓抬头，看见另一个自己隐藏在窗帘的阴影之中。

他从阴影中走向Edward，一步、两步。像一只在角落里潜伏，等待着合适时机给猎物致命一击的猎豹。

“你被他耍的团团转。”

Riddler走到了窗边，冷色的月光打在他的脸上，照亮了他嘴角危险的笑容。

Edward知道他想说什。他当然知道。

“闭嘴吧，Riddler，别来烦我。”

“不，Ed，为什么不对自己诚实一点呢？”Riddler走近他，抬起Edward的头，迫使他看向自己。

Riddler是Edward身体里的另一个自己，但他同时也是Edward Nygema，他知道他所有的爱与恐惧，是他所有秘而未宣的欲望载体。

“他不该这么对待我们，不是吗？”

“他让你生气了。”

“他不该贬低我们，无视我们。”

Edward捂住自己的耳朵，想要忽略Riddler所说的话，但这属于自己的声音无论如何都是无法凭借双手阻挡的。

那些文字如同有魔力般，一遍遍重复回响在Edward的大脑里。

“这样吧，”Riddler看着Edward抗拒的表现，转变了自己的策略“不如让你来猜我现在在想什么？或者说，你现在真正在想什么？”

Edward抬头，深色的眸子冷冷地盯着另一个自己。

“我是有些人的噩梦，有些人的救世主，我的手冰冷而绝望，伸向那颗温暖的心。 我是什么？ ”

Riddler出了一个谜语。

而他们都知道，Edward永远不可能对谜语说“不”

这个谜语太过简单，他几乎是一瞬间就找到了答案。

“死亡。”Edward说。

“没错。”Riddler拍了拍手。

“我们可以杀了他，Ed。”他的语气轻快，像是在和Edward讨论今天的晚饭如何一样。

“就像你杀死你前女友一样。”

“但是我并不觉得这对我们来说有任何好处。”Edward盯着Riddler的眼睛，“Oswald和哥谭的黑帮有着非常亲密的关系，”

“你这是在害怕吗？”Riddler笑了起来“得了吧，Edward。我们可是哥谭市最聪明的人，如果我们想杀一个人，有什么难的呢？”

“没有人会知道是我们做的。”

这倒是事实。

他俯下身，对着Edward耳语。

“我们可以把他绑在床上，上了他，然后再掐死他。”

Edward脑海里闪过Oswald泛红的脸颊。

“想象一下，Ed。”Riddler继续诱惑着“你一边操着他，一边握着他苍白的脖子。”

Oswald因快感而仰起头，脖子在黑暗中划出一道优美的弧线。

“他可能会想求救，用那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着你，然后你可以操到他说不出话。你掌控着这一切，Ed，你掌控着这只小鸟的生死。”

Edward的手指轻轻拂过Oswald的背部，顺着他脊柱的线条一路向下。

“你可以微微松开手，听他的性感的尖叫声；你也可以用力，掐住他的气管，让他在高潮的时候慢慢窒息。”

Riddler将双手放在Edward面前，做出一个掐住什么东西的样子。

Miss.Kringle，或者说他的前女友就是死在这样的一双手下。

他还记得她脆弱的脖子和死后黯淡无光的眸子。

“我保证，他会爽上天的。”

Edward没有回话，双眼直视着屋里的黑暗。但这绝不代表他没有动心，Riddler对此非常了解。

“如果你不喜欢这个提议，我们也可以换一个。”

他拿出Edward一直放在口袋里的弹簧小刀，轻轻一按，锋利的刀刃立刻从刀柄中弹出，划破空气发出细微的响声。

“我们可以刨开他，字面意义上的。”

刀刃反射着月光，射进Riddler的眼中，那里是一片深不见底的黑暗。

“你不是一直很好奇他皮囊下的另一个人吗？我们今天就可以解开这个谜团了。”

Edward突然觉得眼前一花，似乎看到Oswald浑身是血地躺在床上，红色血液与白色的皮肤纵横交错着，肋骨从胸腔中刺出，上面盛开的是血色的花朵。他被黑暗所包裹、吞噬，绿色的眼睛里会有钻石般的细碎眼泪落下，如同浪漫主义画家笔下的圣徒，将一切都敬献给死亡之神。

“我们可以一起怀着满腔的爱意杀死他。怎么样，Ed，你想选择哪一种方法？”Riddler打断了他的想象，小刀在指尖飞舞着。

Edward起身，他缓步靠近另一个自己，接过他手中泛着寒意的小刀，微笑着没有答话。

Riddler却已得到了答复。

是夜，Edward轻轻推开了房门。他穿着黑色的袜子与柔软的睡衣，悄无声息地来到了Oswald卧室门口。

安静地压下门把手，他顺利的进入了卧室。

房间里是一片黑暗，Edward过了好一会儿才让眼睛勉强适应这里。

巨大的阴影伫立在房间的正中央，那是床铺所在的位子。Edward朝着阴影缓步前进，袜子与毛毯接触没有发出任何声响。

他握紧手中的弹簧小刀，来到了床边。

Oswald独自蜷缩在柔软而又巨大的床上，如同婴儿躲藏在母亲的子宫般。深色的被子将他包裹住在其中，只漏出了他苍白的脸颊。

Edward能听得到他浅浅的呼吸声。

一下，一下。

像是一片轻盈的羽毛，缓缓击打着他的心脏。

Edward不太确定这是一种什么样的感觉，他胸腔中涌动的黑暗与愤怒并没有因为这浅浅的呼吸声而平息，但与此同时他又觉得自己的大脑突然变得无比冷静、理智。他甚至搞不清自己现在是想吻他，还是想杀他。

他拿起手中的小刀，用目光描绘着Oswald的侧脸。

被柔软刘海覆盖住的额头，又长又尖的鼻子，薄而锋利的双唇。

他有太多的理由来说服自己放弃这次谋杀，却也有太多的理由继续下去。

Riddler在此时显露了自己的身影。他半卧在床上，用那只和Edward一模一样的右手轻轻抚摸着Oswald的脸颊。

“要动手吗？”他无声地问着。

Edward不知道。

或许他有更好的选择？

他最终还是放弃了杀死Oswald的计划，这当然并不是出于对这只小鸟的怜爱或是心软，只是因为他与Riddler达成了共识，他们不需要Oswald的死亡，他们只需要给他一个教训。

Edward来到楼下的吧台，熟练地拿出所需要的工具、酒瓶。

古典杯、威士忌、利口酒以及苦精。

将酒液混合在一起后，Edward从口袋里拿出一个小巧的玻璃瓶，打开瓶盖，轻轻倒入一两滴透明的液体。

液体在落入杯中的瞬间就与酒液融合在了一起。

对于 **药物** 的熟悉使得他确信自己放入的剂量只会让Oswald难受、或者说痛苦上一段时间。

他要让他知道他需要他，不能离开他。

最后，放上装饰用的橙皮，Edward带着这杯精心调制的鸡尾酒，在壁炉边找到了Oswald。

现在已经是接近午饭的时候了，Oswald半靠在小沙发上，百无聊赖地翻着报纸。

“Oswald。”Edward看着他的背影，开口叫他的名字。

Oswald一下子从沙发上站了起来，握紧了手中的手杖。待看清楚了来人后，他的神情稍稍放松。

“嗨，Ed，你怎么还在这，不，我的意思是，你怎么来了？”

Edward从容地走上前，将酒杯放在沙发旁的小桌上。

“我是来道别的。”他的声音比往日要低沉一些。“我想，我有必要为昨晚的事道歉。我很抱歉，我错误的估计了我们之间的关系，给你带来了不少的麻烦。”

Oswald的视线扫过Edward，发现他脸上带着歉意的微笑，刺的Oswald眼痛。握着手杖的手捏紧又松开，再捏紧、松开，Oswald开口

“这没什么，我是说，没关系，我不在意这些。”

这句话说出口后Oswald就后悔了，他咬了咬舌头，抬起头，做出一副毫不在意的样子，眼睛却可疑地向左边移了点。

“这是我的歉礼，‘教父’，我做了点小调整。”Edward轻轻将酒杯往前推了推，嘴角还挂着微笑。“你会爱上它。”

Oswald下意识地拿起那杯酒，轻轻摇晃，酒液在光线下散发着致命的光泽。他抬眼看了看Edward，对方依旧带着笑意，注视着他。Oswald在这样的注视下有些紧张，他拿起酒杯，浅浅饮了一口。

“味道如何？”Edward问。

“味道不错，我挺喜欢的。”Oswald说，其实他现在心里一团乱麻，根本没有尝出嘴里的液体到底是什么味道。他垂着眼睛，没有看Edward，也就没有注意到他嘴角加深的笑意。

“那我就告辞了。”Edward向后退了一步，准备转身离开。

“等等，Edward。”Oswald突然叫住了他。Edward停住了，棕色的眼睛盯着Oswald。

“我必须承认，我最近心情确实不太好。”Oswald抿抿唇，微微收紧了握着杯子的手。“工作上的是总是令人心烦，不是吗？”他扯扯嘴角，想让自己看起来轻松一点，但Edward的眼神一定在他身上。

他喝了一口酒，润了润嗓子。

“其实，昨天我说的话你也不用放在心上。”他耸耸肩，笑了笑“只是我的气话。”

“你的意思是……”Edward开口，声音带有一丝迟疑。

“我的意思是，我并不打算解雇你，当然，作为我的顾问。”Oswald又喝了一口酒。“不过我觉得我们确实应该把私人生活和工作上的事情分开。”

说完后，Oswald抬头看Edward，心里有些忐忑。

他想把他推得越远越好，却又忍不住想看见他的欲望。

听完Oswald的话，Edward脸上的表情并没有太大的变化。没有欣喜，也没有惊讶，只是……平静。

“好的，我了解了。”Edward说“那么我们明天办公室见。”

“办公室见。”Oswald僵硬地笑了笑。

Edward转身离开。但是当他快要走出房间的时候，Oswald再次叫住了他。

“Ed。”

Oswald开口，他看着不远处那个绿色的背影，踟躇不决，过了好一会儿，才最终决定开口。

“我可以信任你吗？”

那个绿色的人影一直站在那里，直到Oswald将他的话说完，他才转身看向Oswald，嘴角还挂着真诚的笑容。“当然可以，Oz。”

他亲昵地称呼他。

“我永远都值得你去信任。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oswald生病了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 病弱鹅和撩机谜

早上，Oswald是被热醒的。

他感觉自己好像被困在一个蒸炉里，被子也像铁块一样压在他的身上，让他喘不过气。脑袋有些昏沉沉的，四肢发酸软无力。他抬了抬沉重的眼皮，发现房间里一片漆黑，厚重的窗帘将所有的光线都隔绝在了屋外。他想闭上眼睛继续休息，但是头部传来的钝钝痛意让他无论如何也无法再躺下去了。

慢腾腾的掀开被子，在接触到新鲜空气的一瞬间，Oswald觉得自己仿佛获得了新生，但是没过一会儿，那种闷热的感觉又再次将他包裹住。他拖着无力的四肢，从床上坐了起来。扯过自己的睡袍，Oswald胡乱的穿在身上，拿起自己不离身的鸟头手杖，几次想要站起来却发觉浑身酸痛根本使不上力。

“Olga？Olga！”

Oswald坐在床边大声的叫着，他的声音听起来比往常要更加嘶哑，喉咙像是被火烧了一样的干渴，疼痛。

就在Oswald即将耐不住性子的时候，卧室的门终于被打开了。光线顺着房门倾泻下来，将一个模模糊糊的人影印在Oswald的眼睛了。

“主人，你还好吗？”Olga察觉到Oswald的不太正常，她几下走到窗边，将厚厚的窗帘拉开，拴好，让清晨的阳光照驱散房间里的黑暗。

但是这里是哥谭，一个永远被乌云和阴雨笼罩的城市，Olga的举动并没有让这间屋子明亮几分，不过总算是能够让她看清现在Oswald的样子。

Oswald穿着他绣有金色暗纹的睡袍，抓着他的鸟头手杖坐在大床的边缘。他的脸色泛着不正常的潮红，嘴唇却白的吓人，汗水不停地从额头滚落下来。刘海被打湿，黏腻地贴在额头。

“噢天哪，主人，你的样子看起来糟透了。”Olga操着她那带着俄国口音的英语大叫到。她的声音像水雷一样在原本安静的房间里炸开，让Oswald忍不住皱了皱眉头，他更难受了。

“需要去，叫医生吗？”Olga生硬地问道。

Oswald摇了摇头，他讨厌医生。

“帮我拿点药就行了。”末了，他抿抿干渴的嘴唇“再给我带一杯水上来。”

Olga点点头，快速离开了房间。

卧室一下子又安静了下来，Oswald独自坐在窗边，将全身的力气都放在了手上，用来支撑自己的身体。

大概是感冒了。

他胡乱的想着。抬起左手扶住额头试图给自己测量体温，但他的浑身都在发热，根本不知道自己到底处于一个什么样的状况。

吃点药过几天就好了。

Oswald抹了抹脸上的汗水。

毕竟以前也是这么过来的。

Oswald觉得身上黏腻地难受，他支撑着自己走到了浴室，打算洗个澡，却发现自己根本离不开手中的手杖。

“该死的。”

他暗骂了一声，让自己坐在了一边的软椅上，双手揉捏着太阳穴，缓解头部的难受。

左等右等，Olga依旧没有出现。Oswald觉得自己的耐心已经被耗尽了，他起身拖着酸软的身体，缓缓走下楼梯。

楼下并没有Olga，但从连接着屋门的走廊处却传来了脚步声。Oswald不知道那是谁，他也没有功夫去思考，他现在只想安静地坐在沙发里，喝一口凉水，吃点药，等待自己的感冒好起来。

“Oswald？”熟悉的声音从走廊那边传来，Oswald迷迷糊糊看见一个绿色的身影，他反映了几秒才意识到来人是谁。Olga从这个绿色身影后缓缓走出，手中的铁盘里放着一杯水和几个药瓶。

“Ed？你为什么在这儿？”Oswald拄着手杖，让自己缓缓地坐下。他看向Olga，对方立刻就将手中的托盘送了过来。

“我昨天走的时候太匆忙，有东西没有带上。”Edward皱着眉头走近Oswald。

“Oswald你怎么了？你看起来不太好。”

Oswald拿起水杯，咽下一口冰冷的液体，感觉自己似乎舒服了一点。“没什么，有点感冒。”

他胡乱拿起托盘中的药瓶，瞪大眼睛想要从中辨别出能够缓解自己疼痛的药物，但是这些药瓶上的字都太小了，以他现在的状况根本没有办法找出正确的药物。

一只手突然出现在Oswald眼前，皮肤白净，指节匀称。这只手从他手中拿过了药瓶。

Oswald转过头，看见Edward正在仔细的阅读这些药瓶上的说明书。他从众多的药瓶中拿出一个，拧开盖子，从里面倒出两片药，放进Oswald的手中。Oswald接过药片，放入嘴中，然后咽下一口水。

喉咙中的灼烧感似乎减缓了一些。

他把自己缩在沙发里，闭上眼睛，左手揉着额头。

“你还好吗？Oswald。”

Oswald睁眼，发现Edward一脸担忧地看着自己，棕色的眼睛睁地大大的，像是一只等待着主人回复的狗狗。

Oswald被自己的想法逗乐了，他忍不住笑了起来，嗓子却在这时发了难，止不住的咳嗽从嘴里冒了出来。

“咳咳，我没事，咳咳咳，别担心，下午你就能在城里的办公室看到我了。”他还有很多工作需要处理。

Edward听完他的话却露出一副不赞同的表情。

“不，Oswald，你需要休息。”Edward单膝跪了下来，双手放在Oswald的膝盖上，真诚地看着Oswald的眼睛。“你应该回床上躺着。”

“我还有工作，Ed。”Oswald拒绝了他的提议。“我很好，真的。”

但是话音刚落，他就开始猛烈的咳嗽。喉咙里的瘙痒感让他难以抑制地颤抖着，整个肺部都开始了疼痛。

Edward立刻站了起来，轻轻拍打着他的背部，然后将一边的水杯递给了Oswald。

“别激动，Oswald，喝点水。”

Oswald颤抖着接过水杯，喝了一口。他感觉稍微好了一些，但这接连不断的咳嗽又震得他的大脑难受。

或许他真的应该休息休息。

头上突然传来一个冰凉的触感，Oswald抬头。是Edward正在用手背测量他的体温。

这只手带来的凉意似乎一瞬间就驱散了Oswald身上燥热的温度，他微微将自己的头部向前倾，贪婪地汲取着Edward身上的温度。然后，那只手离开了。

“你烧的很厉害，Oswald。”Edward的声音从他头顶上方传来，Oswald盯着那只离开自己额头的手，难以掩饰眼中的渴望。他咬了咬自己的舌尖，迫使自己的大脑清醒一点。

“我知道，Ed，你不用担心我，我会好起来的。你该去工作了。”

他在心里叫喊着希望这个人留下来，但是说出口的却是截然相反的话语。他不断告诫自己这只是心中另一个软弱的自己在作祟，

像是为了证明他现在很好，Oswald微笑着站了起来，他缓慢却又坚定地走向楼梯。他迫不及待地想要离开这里，离开Edward的视线。他害怕自己会忍不住想要拥抱他。

突如其来的咳嗽打断了他的计划，这次的咳嗽比之前来的还要猛烈一些，Oswald只有弯下腰才能勉强抵御咳嗽带来的冲击力。他握着手杖的右手开始微微颤抖，眼前一黑，然后他就失去了意识。

Oswald觉得自己在做梦。

他感觉自己的身体轻飘飘地，浮在一片黑暗之中。有人轻轻地将他拥入怀中，鼻尖荡漾着的是熟悉而冷清的香味。

在哪里闻过呢？

Oswald不记得了。

从黑暗里伸出一双冰凉而又柔软的手，温柔地拂过他的脸颊。他想要抬手握住那双手，却发现自己浑身无力，动弹不得。

黑暗里只有他一个人，什么也看不到。没有时间、没有空间，只是一片虚无，他害怕了起来，担心自己被永远地留在这里。

火焰从身体里迸发出来，炙烤着他的全身。身体里的水分不断被这股热气蒸烤着，它们争先恐后地逃离他的皮肤，留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。

然后有个温热的东西贴了上来，仔细地帮他擦拭着身上的汗水。

恍惚间Oswald感觉自己回到了幼时，他母亲还未死去，他还未放弃自己天真的幻想时。

他的母亲会在自己生病发烧的时候照顾他，一遍又一遍地用温热的毛巾擦拭他身上的汗水，为他唱起好听的摇篮曲。

那个时候的他会忘记所有的病痛，只是安静地沉浸在母亲温柔的怀抱中。

他感觉到满足，感觉到被爱。

“Oswald……”

“Oswald……”

有人似乎在叫着他的名字，声音不远不近，却像是一道刺眼的光，划开了Oswald眼前的黑暗。Oswald眨了眨眼睛，顺着那道光向前走，然后一道白光闪过，他醒了。

Oswald睁眼，看到的是熟悉的天花板，他正躺在自己的床上。

他猜想自己可能是晕倒了，然后被Edward或者是谁送回了床上。

“Ed？”他试探性地开口。

房间里静悄悄的，只有他一个人的心跳声。

没有温柔的双手和温暖的怀抱。

他当然已经离开了，自己赶他走了，不是吗？

Oswald嘲笑自己的自作多情。他起身坐在床上，脑袋还是晕乎乎的，但身上黏腻的感觉却已经消散了很多。低头，发现自己身上的衣服已经被人换过了。

好难受……

他又倒在床上，放弃了抵抗，任由自己陷在身体的痛苦中。

房间里的光线依然暗地想让人昏昏欲睡，但Oswald却睁着自己的眼睛，呆呆地看向窗外的天空。

或许这次自己病得确实有点厉害。

会有人来关心他吗？

Martin现在正在上学，Olga不知道去了哪里，Edward大概也离开了。

Oswald突然有种预感，他觉得自己某一天也许会悄无声息地突然死在哥谭某个不知名的角落，没有墓碑，没有鲜花，只是一团逐渐腐烂的肉块。

他知道这只是自己头晕时的胡思乱想，但这种可能性还是让他觉得四肢发凉。

没有人希望自己会无声无息的死去，

Oswald回想起自己一路摸爬滚打这么多年，最初的所求也不过是受人尊敬和一点点的安全感，可是这么多年过去了，这个愿望似乎一点都没有达成。

他的手下并不是在尊敬他，他们只是害怕他，或者想要他的钱。他有无数的武器和财富，它们好像能给他带来足够的安全感，但他的多疑谨慎从未因为财富的增加而减少。反而像是丝线一层层将他包裹，让他喘不过气。

他觉得没有人爱他，或许Martin是个例外，但他还小，Oswald不能与他分享自己的痛苦。

他其实早就看清这一切，却假装它们是保护自己的坚硬外壳。

谎言说上一百遍就会变成真的，Oswald曾不断告诉自己不需要别人的爱，但是现在他却还是渴望有一个人能陪在他身边。

病痛让他变得软弱，他承认。但这或许就是真真的自己。

胃部传来的痉挛打断了Oswald的思考。他把自己缩成一团，来抵御疼痛。明明从早上到现在什么都没吃，他却忍不住想要呕吐。

豆大的汗水从额头滑落，Oswald滚下床，忽略右脚与地面接触时带来的疼痛感，一瘸一拐地跑向了盥洗室。他趴在马桶边，双手死死扣住边缘，一边咳嗽一边呕吐，但胃里空荡荡的，什么也吐不出来。

盥洗室外突然传来脚步声，有人似乎在叫着什么，Oswald只觉得自己头太晕了，什么都听不到。接着，一个熟悉的身影走了进来，把Oswald扶了起来。

Oswald闻到那股冷清的香味，混合着淡淡洗衣液的味道。

“Oswald，你还好吗？”他的声音低沉而又优雅，像是小提琴拉出的悠扬旋律。

“我……不是很舒服。”Oswald忍不住把自己靠在他怀里，嘴角还挂着刚才干呕的口水。

Edward突然起身，走出了盥洗室，Oswald看他离开的背影，心里空落落的。过了一会儿，对Oswald来说大概是一个世纪那么久，Edward又端着水杯回来了。他扶起Oswald，将水递给他“喝点水吧，你会感觉好点的。”

Oswald顺从地喝下一口水，胃里难受的感觉似乎确实消退了不少。

“还想吐吗？”

Oswald虚弱地摇摇头。

Edward把手放在Oswald的头上查看温度。他现在的体温要比Oswald低很多，额头凉凉的触感让Oswald觉得非常舒服，他靠近他索取更多。

“我们得把你弄回床上，Oswald，能站起来吗？”Edward温柔地在他耳边问道。

Oswald点点头。Edward站了起来，把手伸向他。Oswald用袖子擦了擦嘴角，抓住Edward颤颤巍巍地站了起来。虽然说是站，但实际上Oswald几乎是把整个身体都挂在了Edward的身上。

这样根本寸步难行。Edward皱了皱眉头，直接一把把Oswald打横抱起。

突如其来的失重感让Oswald心头一紧，但熟悉的味道又让他立刻安心下来。通常他自尊心作祟，决不允许有人会这样把他抱起来，但现在？现在他什么也不在乎了。

Edward轻柔地把他放到了床上。

“你为什么在这里？Ed。”Oswald看着这个仔细照顾自己的男人，晕乎乎地问到。

“因为我担心你。”Edward意味深长地笑了笑。他为Oswald盖上薄被子，转身去拿东西，却发现有个东西扯住了他的衣角，他低头，发现Oswald绿色的眼睛正看着自己，手里捏着他的衣角。

“你去哪？”他问。

Edward难以抑制嘴角上扬的弧度，他将自己的衣角从Oswald手中抽出“别担心Oswald，我哪也不去，我只是去拿粥，你该吃点东西了。”

Oswald舔了舔自己的牙齿，刚才恶心反胃的感觉还没有散去。

“我不饿。”

Edward从卧室门口的小桌子上拿起了刚才带来的一小碗粥。

“Oswald ，你已经快一天没有吃东西了，你必须补充点能量，否则你永远都好不起来。”

Edward拿着碗，坐到了床上，他舀起一勺白粥，试了试温度，送到Oswald嘴边。

Oswald看了看他，垂下眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，才试探性地张开嘴。

白粥没有什么味道，但温度刚刚好。Oswald小口小口地吃着，勉强自己将这些食物咽下腹中。Edward安静地喂着，鼻息时不时撒在Oswald的脸上。

“好了。”

Oswald推开剩下半碗的粥，“我要喝水。”

Edward放下粥，起身去拿水，回来的时候还带着几片药。“把药也吃了吧。”

Oswald顺从地接过药片，就着水吞下去。然后他双手握着杯子，盯着里面透明的液体。

“抱歉……Ed。”

他小声地说着。

Edward挑挑眉，他不太明白Oswald为什么突然给自己道歉。

“前几天……我不应该那么对你的。”

“没关系，Oswald。”Edward接过他的话，用手扶起他的头，让他能看清楚自己的眼睛。

“我知道你只是害怕了。”

Oswald看着Edward深邃的双眼，张开嘴，却什么也说不出来。

Edward感受着手下微烫的温度，一字一顿地说。

“没关系，Oswald，在我面前你可以做你自己。”

胸口突然感觉被人重重锤了一下，Oswald睁大了自己的双眼。

他感觉自己被这双深棕色的眼睛完全看透了，他本该愤怒，心里却感觉到一丝满足感。

“你为什么对我这么好？”他一直想知道这个问题的答案。

Edward笑了笑，然后开口，“我无法被买走，却能被一个眼神偷走，我对一个人来说毫无价值，却是两个人的无价之宝。我是什么？”

Oswald皱着眉头，有点没搞清楚状况。“你在让我猜谜语吗？”

Edward点了点头，满怀期待地看着他。

Oswald眨眨眼睛，感觉眼前Edward的身影在不停地晃动。他摇了摇脑袋，感觉大脑昏沉沉的。他躺回床上，缩成一团“我不知道……”

有一双凉凉的手，轻轻地拂过他的额头，帮他驱散了疼痛与闷热。

“是‘爱’Oswald，我爱你。”

这正是Oswald一直害怕却又渴望的东西。他现在又痛又累，已经没有力气推开Edward了，所以面对这个男人的谜底，他只好威胁他，“如果你骗了我，Edward，我会让你后悔出生在这个世界上的。”

仿佛没有听见他的威胁一样，Edward温柔地笑了笑。

Oswald被着笑容晃得头晕，眼皮越来越沉，就快要昏睡过去，恍惚间他看见Edward又站了起来，向门口走去。

胸口像是被一块沉甸甸的石头压住了，他分不清这到底是因为生病了还是其它的什么原因。或许Edward是他的止疼药，只要在他身边，自己就不会那么难受。

Oswald穿过哥谭市扭曲肮脏的小巷，穿过烟雾与血液混合成的堡垒，他穿过荒无人烟的沙漠，穿过暗不见底的深渊，终于看清远方等待着自己的绿色身影。

“ **留下来** 。”

他鼓足所有的勇气，向那个迷迷糊糊的人影叫道。

“别离开我，Ed。”

这声音像是海浪撞击礁石发出的滔天巨响，又像是雨水浸入泥土时的轻柔细语。Oswald不太确定对方是否有听到，他只觉得这句话像是一个小偷，偷走了他所有的呼吸。

屋内的空气在这一瞬间凝固了，Edward停在门口没有动作。每一秒都似乎像是一个世纪那么长，直到Oswald以为自己已经到了时间的尽头，他才隐约听到回答。

“好的，我不会走。”绿色的身影在Oswald的眼中慢慢放大，一只手握住了Oswald的手，紧紧将他握在掌心。Oswald因为他的靠近而心乱神移，没有看到他嘴角诡计得逞后的笑容。

“别担心，Oswald，我会陪在这里，我会为你做任何事。”

熟悉的摇篮曲在Oswald的耳边响起，他费力睁开自己的眼睛，看到的是Edward高耸的颧骨和反光的镜片。他不知道Edward从哪里知道的这首歌，他也懒得去想。

或许他可以尝试让自己爱上别人。

Oswald捏紧了抓着Edward的手。

他不会伤害自己。


	8. Chapter 8

睁开眼，Oswald最先看到的，是Edward的睡脸。他高耸的颧骨，棕色的睫毛还有那最令Oswald着迷的浅色双唇。他们侧躺在一起，脸离的极近，他几乎能透过房间里的微光看到Edward脸上细腻的毛孔。他有一瞬间怀疑这只是自己病痛中的一场美梦，被满足、被拥有、被爱。他抬手想要试探他是否真实，却发现自己的左手被对方紧紧握着，正如昨晚他恳求对方不要离开他时一样。指尖传来的触感是无比的真实。 

头还有些晕乎乎的，四肢还是酸软无力，但是身上似乎已经没有在发热了。他又朝Edward靠近了些，闻到他身上令人安心的味道。Edward还穿着昨天的衣服，大概是因为照顾他，没有来得及换就睡下了。

Oswald突然觉得自己一定是在梦中喝下了狄俄尼索斯酿造红色酒液，不然这无法解释为什么他无法控制自己想要亲吻对方的冲动。

于是他就这么做了。

他靠近Edward，轻轻将自己的唇，贴在了Edward的嘴唇之上。

Edward的唇和以前品尝过的一样美好。微凉，柔软，像是Oswald幼时尝过一次的薄荷糖，带着清凉的香气，萦绕在他唇舌之间，久久不能散去。

对面的人突然醒了，他先是迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，然后在感觉到唇上传来的温热触感后微微睁大了眼睛。

“早上好，Ed。”Oswald说着，结束了这个轻柔的吻，调皮地笑了笑。

他的脸色还是很糟糕，但是比昨天好多了。

“怎么样了？Oswald。”Edward回过神来，回味了一下刚才的那个吻，他伸出手，用修长的手指一颗一颗数着Oswald脸上的雀斑。

“感觉好多了，说不定下午就可以去城里了。”Oswald半开玩笑半认真的讲着，脸上传来的瘙痒感与另一个人的体温不禁让他的脸又红了起来，虽然他坚持认为这只是发烧造成的。

Edward停下了手上的动作，一脸的不赞同。“你确定？”显然他并不觉得这是一个好主意。

“好吧，我不太确定。”Oswald抿抿唇，同时努力压下嗓子里想要咳嗽的欲望。他知道自己大概还在发着低烧，而昨天只吃了几口粥的身体也不可能坚持到他到达城里的办公室。实际上，虽然他现在虚弱的要命，却依旧没有什么食欲。

但是他不太放心将自己手上的工作交给一群蠢货打理，鬼知道他不在的时候那群家伙会在背地里搞什么东西。

“你可以交给我来处理。”Edward提议，“身为你的顾问，这点小事我还是能做到的。”

Oswald当然不会质疑Edward的业务能力。他之前不愿意Edward离开，除了贪恋他给自己带来的温暖之外，Edward优秀的头脑也是另一个主要原因。在他加入自己的帝国之后，所有计划的的完成效率和成功几率都有大幅度的提升，让Oswald整个人觉得轻松不少。

但是让他帮忙处理自己手头的事物是一回事，代替自己掌管自己手下的罪犯们又是另一回事。

Oswald知道自己多疑谨慎，不会就这么轻易地让别人从自己手中拿走什么。

“你相信我吗？”Edward诚恳地看着他。

“我……”Oswald用手揉揉自己发胀的脑袋，他发誓自己一定是被那双棕色的眼睛蛊惑了“我相信你。”他最后这么说。

Edward笑着亲吻了他的鼻尖，而Oswald则为他轻柔动作下隐藏的爱意而颤抖。

午饭是Olga准备的一些容易消化的食物。由于Oswald的身体状况还不允许他随意下床，他只好躺在自己的大床上等待Edward料理这一切。他昏昏沉沉地吃过了午饭和药，任由Edward用沾水的毛巾擦拭他的身体，虽然一直头疼地厉害，但只要有Edward在身边，Oswald就感觉这一切似乎还能够忍受。

午饭过后Edward打了一通电话到城里的办公室，Oswald的手下Penn接了电话。他向Penn传达了Oswald的旨意，并了解了这两天城里的动态。

下午的时候Oswald又吐了一次，将中午好不容易强迫自己吃下的饭菜全吐了出来。Edward不得不停下手头的工作，帮Oswald把他身上的呕吐物清理干净。在这个过程中Oswald一直很安静，他靠在他的肩头，半睡半醒，炽热的鼻息喷洒在他的颈间，掀起Edward内心一片涟漪。

这个时候Edward觉得Oswald像一只真正的鸟类，较小、柔软，将自己最脆弱的一面完完全全展现给了他。不得不承认的是，Edward爱Oswald的残忍狡诈，却也迷恋他无助时看向自己的眼神。

这让他感觉到被需要，被重视。

当Oswald的身体情况好一些之后，Edward就开始在大宅和城里的办公室两地来回。每天清晨的时候，Edward会早早地起来，穿戴好衣服后给Oswald送上一个早安吻。一起用过早饭后，Edward会坐上Oswald的私人轿车，到城里的办公室帮Oswald处理事务。下午的时候他会打电话向Oswald汇报这一天的工作情况。

“这几天没什么人找你麻烦吧？”Oswald把自己缩在壁炉边的沙发里，身上盖着薄薄的毯子，小啜着手中的咖啡。

在Edward这几天的精心照料下，他觉得自己的病已经好多了，虽然时不时还会有些头疼咳嗽，但是他相信这些小问题很快就可以解决了。

“那要看你如何定义‘麻烦’这个词了。”Edward在电话的另一边回答他，背景夹杂着些许汽车的鸣笛，Oswald能想象得到这个男人站在窗边，用他冷漠的双眼扫视街景的画面。

“Penn算得上是半个聪明人，well，至少他能理解我在说什么，其他人嘛……这么说吧，你手下那几个大块头不太喜欢我。”

Oswald思考了一下“Butch？”

“Bingo！”Edward的声音稍稍提高，显示出主人愉快的心情。

“我猜他觉得我抢了他的风头。”

Oswald挑了挑眉，“不得不说，你有的时候确实很惹眼。”

毕竟不是谁都适合绿色的西装。

“我应得的。”Edward说“不是吗？”

Oswald几乎要为他语气里的自负笑出声来，但是气流穿过喉咙，带来的却是阵阵咳嗽。

“咳咳咳……Ed，你真不该这么逗我笑。”

电话另一头的人沉默了一会儿，“好了，Oswald，你该去休息了。”

Oswald忍不住翻了一个白眼，心情却因为Edward话语里关心的意味而变得更加舒畅。

“好吧，听你的。”他耸耸肩，挂断了电话。

拿起手中的杯字，Oswald又小啜了一口。咖啡微苦的香气萦绕在他鼻尖，吸入口腔时，却不知道刺激了哪里，接着又是一阵猛烈的咳嗽。Oswald感觉到眼角因为这阵咳嗽而渗出的泪水。

“主人你真的不考虑去看下医生吗？”Olga寻着声音走来，为Oswald端上一杯凉水。

冰冷的液体从食道滑过，抚慰了喉间难以抑制的瘙痒。

“Edward有医药学的大学毕业证，我相信他会照顾好我的。”Oswald灌下一大口水，然后用餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴，“再说了，过几天我的私人医生就会来给我检查身体，到时候再找他开点药就行了。”

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”Olga撇了撇嘴，离开了。

Oswald翘起腿，拿起旁边桌子上的报纸开始翻看。虽然前几天大部分时间都是在头昏与呕吐中度过的，但是现在回想起来却没有任何的不适，他的心情甚至还颇为愉快。他把这段时间看做了给自己放的一个小假期，没有恼人的愚蠢手下，不需要违心的假笑与故作姿态，只有自己舒适的软床和另一个人温暖的早安吻。

一切都是如此美好。

不过Oswald的这种好心情并没有持续多久。一天后，上东区的老大Thoe Galavan打电话来希望能和Penguin进行一次面对面的交谈。

虽然Oswald现在掌控着整个哥谭钻石区的犯罪活动与地下交易，但是他也需要和其他区域的老大进行交易和情报共通，所以即使非常不情愿，Oswald还是动身去城里的办公室了。

当Edward接到Oswald要来的消息的之后，有些惊讶，但还是立刻赶往了会客厅。他到达那里的时候会客室的大门已经关上了，Butch拿着枪守在门口。

“Oswald已经在里面了？”Edward问Butch。

Butch耸耸肩，一副你不要来问我的样子。

会客室里突然传来什么东西碎掉的声音。Edward快步上前，准备推开门。

“嘿！Nygma！Boss说了不让任何人进去！”Butch走了过去，伸手拦住了他。

Edward有些不悦，站在门口和他对峙了一会儿，最后把手掌翻了过来，用指节轻轻敲了敲门。

“Oswald，是我，Edward。”

过了一会儿，门里穿来一个并不大的声音“进来吧。”

Edward带着得意的微笑，看了一眼Butch，侧身走进了会客厅。

会客厅里，Oswald坐在主座上，双手揉着太阳穴，看起来心情不太好。在离他不远处的地方，坐着一个穿着灰色西装的男人。男人脸上带着僵硬的笑容，没有理会走进来的Edward。

“Galavan他妈的去哪了？？！！”Edward看见Oswald猛的将手拍在桌上，向那个穿着灰色西装的男人咆哮，他的脸色因为愤怒而发红。

看起来Galavan只派了一个手下来和Oswald会谈。

“是这样的，Mr.Penguin，我是Leonard，Galavan先生派我……”

Oswald直接打断这个男人的话，“我他妈根本不关心你叫什么，OK？我只想知道Galavan为什么不在这里！！”

Edward走到Oswald身边，瞟见地上碎掉的玻璃杯。

“Galavan先生突然有急事需要处理……所以……”Leonard拿出一个公文包，从里面掏出几张纸，小心翼翼地递给Oswald。

Oswald用手揉着自己的太阳穴，没有要接过的打算，Edward伸手将这几张纸拿了过来，快速扫了几眼，皱起了眉头。

这是一份武器买卖的合同，主要是Galavan为Oswald提供他所需的武器，而作为交换，Oswald需要给他一笔数量不小的资金以及钻石区靠近上东区附近街道的犯罪许可。

Oswald看了Edward一眼“怎么样？”他无声地问道。

Edward弯下腰在他耳边说了几句，Oswald的脸色变得越来越难看。

“你帮我处理吧。”Oswald对他说，闭上了自己的眼睛，不打算再讲话。

这该死的头疼。

Leonard坐在自己的位子上，看见他们两人简单交谈过后，有些期待地看着Edward“ Mr.Penguin的最终决定是？”

Edward假笑了一下“我比上帝更加伟大，也比恶魔更加邪恶，穷人拥有我，富人却没有，如果你吃了我，你就会死去，我是什么？”（I am greater than god, more evil than devil, the poor have me, the rich don't, and if you eat me, you'll die. What am I?）

“什么？”Leonard愣了一下。

“答案是‘没有’（nothing），请回去告诉Galavan先生，他什么也得不到。”

Leonard一下子从座位上站了起来，一脸吃惊“Mr.Penguin，你应该再考虑一下的！”

Oswald依旧坐在椅子上，没有说话。

Leonard把视线转向了Edward“这位……”

“Riddler，你可以这样称呼我。”Edward接话“但是答案依旧是‘没有’。”

Leonard拿起自己的公文包，准备在离开前再试试“Mr.Penguin，如果我是你的话，我会好好考虑……”

“滚出去！下次让Galavan自己过来和我谈！”Oswald再也没有耐心听这个家伙继续下去了，他打断了Leonard的话，把手枪拍在桌子上，面色不善。

Leonard立刻收拾好自己的东西，礼貌地向两人道别后逃了出去。

等Leonard走了以后，Oswald把自己的身体向后靠在软椅上，发出一声如释重负的叹息。Edward走到他背后，用手轻柔的按压着他的太阳穴“头疼？”

Oswald哼了几声来回应Edward。

“Fuck Galavan！”他暗骂了一句。

Edward的心情也不太好，Leonard虽然一副唯唯诺诺的样子，但是他说话的用词与态度，都显示出他对Oswald的不尊重，或者说 **轻视** 。

Oswald不应该被这样对待。

他有比其他人更加聪明的头脑，顽强有如野草般的生命力以及勃勃野心。

他理应受人仰视，得到更多，更好的东西。而不是像现在一样，被人轻视，看不起。

正如自己一样。

“或许你不应该放走那个家伙走，我不喜欢他对你的态度。”Edward继续着手上的动作，开口对Oswald说。

Oswald用手撑着自己的头，眼神阴郁“我也不喜欢。但他是Galavan派来的家伙。”

“Galavan拥有着哥谭一半的非法武器。”

Edward停下了手上的动作，做到Oswald椅子的扶手上“所以？”

“所以现在和他撕破脸皮并不明智。”Oswald看了他一眼，不满地说。

“Well，Oswald，但是你有我。”Edward把手放在Oswald的肩膀上“哥谭市最聪明的人，我可以帮你拿到任何你想要的东西。”

Oswald被他的话逗乐了，但他知道这绝不是Edward的一个玩笑，他知道他有多大能耐。

“那么Riddler先生，请提醒我，把‘割开那个不知道叫什么的混蛋的喉咙’这件事情放入我的备忘录。”

Edward也笑了起来“遵命Mr.Penguin.”他俯下身在Oswald的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

“不过说回来。”Oswald舔了舔自己的唇，似乎意犹未尽“你什么时候给自己取的这个名字。”

“这不重要。”Edward看了看自己的手表“重要的是，既然接下来你没有什么事，就应该回大宅休息去了。晚上不用准备我的饭，我会晚点回来。”

Oswald并没有问为什么，因为他在Edward说完话后就一把扯住了他的领带，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。


	9. Chapter 9

晚上Edward回到大宅的时候Oswald正坐在客厅里就着灯光阅读关于鸟类研究的书籍。刚开始从屋门处传来声响的时候他并没有过多注意，但紧接着他又听见一些奇怪的动静，像是重物摩擦在地毯上的声音。

Oswald立刻警觉了起来，他放下手中的书，拿起自己的鸟头手杖，顺着那奇怪的声音走去。

屋里的地毯厚重而又松软，Oswald不必担心自己的行动会发出过大的动静。他小心翼翼地来到了离大门不远的餐厅。餐厅里没有点灯，眼前一片漆黑，oswal只能接着窗外并不明亮的月光看到餐厅里有个黑影。

“谁在哪？”Oswald说着抽出了藏在自己手杖中的小刀。

那个人影被这声音吓了一跳，转过身来“是我，Ozzie。”

Oswald听见熟悉的声音放松了下来，将小刀收回自己的手杖中去，看见Edward从阴影中现身。最先入眼的是他手上戴着的一双黑色的皮质手套，一节粗麻绳正被他拿在手上，紧接着是Edward下午穿着的那身显眼的绿色西装，不过现在这套西装看起来有些皱皱巴巴地，似乎跟着主人经历了什么；在往上看，就是Edward的脸。他的一半脸隐藏在黑暗中，平日里梳的一丝不苟的头发此时有些混乱，几率发丝散落下来，掉在脸庞。

他浑身都散发着危险而又兴奋的气息。

“What？Ed你偷偷到这里干什么？为什么不开灯？”

Edward一边把自己散落的头发用手撩上去，一边向Oswald走来，脸上还带着笑意“我给你带了一个礼物，Oswald。”

他走进Oswald，将他笼罩在自己的阴影之下，低头，能闻见对方发间淡淡的洗发水香味。

Oswald向他背后望去，只看到了一个倒在地上的模糊人影。Edward将餐厅的水晶吊灯打开，好让Oswald能更清楚的看见地上的“礼物”。

一个穿着灰色西装，头上带着头套的人。

“嗒哒！”Edward像是一个什么惊奇秀的主持人一样，为Oswald揭开了这个惊喜。

Oswald有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，缓步上前“well，well，Edward，你总是能给我带来惊喜。”

Edward来到他身边，将自己的弹簧小刀掏了出来，轻轻递给了他。“我们开始吧。”

当他们解决完Leonard之后，已经是晚上11点过了。洗完澡后，Edward穿着睡袍躺在床上，而Oswald显然还未从刚才的兴奋中冷静下来，他绿色的眼睛里像是有星星一样在闪着光。

“我没想到你还有这样有趣的一面。”他趴在床上，看着一边的Edward说道。

Edward勾了勾自己的嘴角，“既然你已经向我展示了你的‘自我’，我也应该向你展示我的。”

Oswald笑了起来，他从床上做了起来，他慢慢地移动到Edward这边。

“你不用向我展示你的。”

Oswald伸出一条腿，迈过Edward的身体，跨坐在他腰间。他低下头，整个身体几乎趴在了Edward的身上，湿润的发丝垂在他脸上，带来冰冷的触感却让Edward下身忍不住起了反应。

“我可以自己来发掘。”

说着，Oswald伸出自己的手，顺着Edward脖颈的曲线慢慢向下滑动，渐渐深入他的睡袍之中。Edward在Oswald将手指滑到他胸口时抓住了他的手。

“Oswald。”他开口，声音因为压抑的情欲而变得沙哑“你的病还没好。”

Oswald手腕一转，轻松的逃离了Edward的桎梏。他调皮地笑了笑，缓缓用手指勾开Edward的睡袍，“Eddie，你没有听说过吗，快乐才是治病的良药。”

Edward咽了咽口水，发现自己现在已经睡意全无，阴茎硬的发疼。

他抬头，看景房间里昏暗的暖黄色灯光打在Oswald脸上，勾勒出他的眼角，鼻尖以及嘴唇的弧度，为他原本过于苍白的皮肤添了些许色彩。

Oswald的手指在他的身上游走着，他时不时弯下腰，用嘴唇和舌头去描绘他肌肉的纹理。Edward能感觉到那湿润而又微热的肉块，一点一点，一寸一寸，摩擦着他的身体。

他的手指渐渐划过小腹，穿过Edward深色的耻毛，轻轻握住了他已经勃起的欲望。

不需要过多的刺激，Oswald只是轻轻撸动了两下，Edward的阴茎就已经准备好下一步的运动了。

Oswald为掌心的炽热浅笑了一下，他低着头，让Edward能清楚地看到嘴角那优美的弧度。

接着，Oswald放开了Edward的阴茎，慢慢俯下身，贴在了Edward身上，右手穿过自己的胯下，向会阴后的那个神秘小穴前进。

他们的心脏贴在一起，能触碰到对方胸腔里传来的阵阵颤动。原本杂乱的两颗心跳声渐渐变成了一颗。

Oswald的脸伏在Edward颈间，他能感受到对方因为给自己扩张而从鼻腔中喷出的颤抖的气体。

当Oswald能将第三根手指放入自己的后穴后，他缓缓起身，将手指从那里抽出，在Edward的吸气声中，握着他早已急不可耐的阴茎，对准自己的后穴缓缓坐了下去。

他们自从喝醉酒的第二天之后就再也没有上过床了，Oswald的后穴很难再一下子就接受Edward的巨物，下身撕裂般地痛感让Oswald忍不住地抽气。他倾身将重心放在手上，将手抵在床上支撑自己的身体，然后慢慢的，慢慢地，将他的阴茎整个吞入腹中。

当他终于坐下去的时候，两个人都松了一口气。

紧接着，Oswald开始了扭动。

他用膝盖支撑着自己，缓缓移动着自己的屁股。体内的肉壁紧紧地包裹着Edward的阴茎，每一次的移动都能打乱他的呼吸。

因为紧涩的后穴与疼痛，Oswald先开始不得不只能慢慢地扭动，但当他的身体开始渐渐回想起Edward阴茎的尺寸后，他就开始加快了速度，不断用Edward阴茎的龟头去寻找他身体里那个最为敏感的地方。

因为激烈的动作，暗色的浴衣从Oswald的肩头滑落，松垮垮地搭在他的大腿与手腕处，露出了他因为情欲而染红的身体。Edward能看到他胸口、肩头的伤口，那些淡粉色的嫩肉安静地贴附在Oswald白色的皮肤上，像是一朵朵绽放的玫瑰。

Oswald的腰间还留有浴衣的系绳，将他的下体掩盖在深色的布料下，半遮半掩，随着Oswald的动作而隐约可见。

Edward伸出手，轻轻解开那条系绳。浴衣失去了绳子的阻挠，一下滑落在床上，将Oswald的整个身体展现在他的眼前。接着，Edward伸出双手，握住了Oswald那正在不安分扭动着的腰肢。他紧紧抓住他的腰，用力迎合着Oswald起伏的动作，让自己更深、更多的进入Oswald。

“啊！”因为Edward过于用力，阴茎一下整根没入了Oswald的后穴，伴随着疼痛的快感让他忍不住小声叫了出来。然后Oswald深吸了一口气，将双手移到身体后面，整个人的重心向后移，仰起脖子加快了自己的速度。

因为Oswald的动作，他的下体以及那根挺立在双腿间的阴茎就这样完全暴露在Edward的眼中，他甚至能看到那粉嫩的欲望顶端因为快感而渗出的透明液体。

“……Ed，Ed……”Oswald一边深深地用Edward的阴茎操着自己，一边叫着他的名字。他的声音有些嘶哑，如同砂纸轻轻剐蹭墙面，又像是海妖的唱歌，而Edward显然就是那受到引诱的船员。

Edward无法将自己的视线移开，他紧紧地盯着Oswald，盯着他因为激烈运动而变得汗津津的身体。那些透明的液体在灯光的照耀下折射出迷人的光线，似乎Oswald整个人都在闪闪发光。

他在歌唱。

Edward心想。快感在他的下体集聚着，耳边是Oswald夹杂着啜泣的呻吟。

为我一人而歌唱。

他用力的握着Oswald的腰，直到在他的皮肤上留下红色的指痕。

可是这样还是不够！不够！！

他想要看到更多的他！拥抱更多的他！拥有更多的他！！！

他直起身子抱住了正在操自己的Oswald，亲吻他，撕咬他，让红色的吻痕布满他白色的皮肤。

他把他重重摁进床垫里，在他的啜泣声中用自己的双手摁住Oswald的双手。接着，肉刃狠狠地刺入他的身体，划开他的皮肤，将自己浸泡在他的血肉之中。

而Oswald自觉地用双脚环住Edward的腰部，抬高臀部，邀请Edward将自己的身体搅得天翻地覆。

他们每一次的交合都深深的侵入到对方的身体，髋骨在激烈的碰撞中被弄的生疼，生理泪水从Oswald的眼角滑落，他却像是感觉不到痛苦一样，用自己放荡的声音要求着更多。

“Ed，操我！用力！再用力一点！！”

Edward满足他了的每一个要求。

他低头吻着Oswald落下的泪水，然后伸出自己的右手，握住了他的粉色的阴茎。

Oswald的叫喊立刻成了变了调的哭声，男人温暖而有些粗糙的手掌就这么包裹住了他最敏感的地方，只是最轻微的移动就能让他浑身发软。他觉得自己就像是海边的礁石，被名为快感的浪潮不断地击打着，每一次的击打都比上一次要更加猛烈、汹涌。

“Ed、Ed、Ed……”

他的大脑已经变成了一团浆糊，什么也无法思考，只能不停的哭喊着另一个人的名字，如同绝望的溺水者。

他死死地抱着Edward，求他不要离开自己。

他在Edward的手中、他的阴茎上达到了高潮。

他浑身颤抖，精液从阴茎中喷射出来，溅在了小腹。

随着后穴一阵猛烈的紧缩，将Edward的阴茎向深处吮吸，这个高个子男人也无法再忍耐，低吼一声将自己的所有爱意都灌入了Oswald的体内，而Oswald只是夹紧了自己的双腿，哽咽着将它们全部接受。

第二天早上

Edward和Oswald一起从楼上走下来。

昨晚的激烈运动让Oswald现在浑身酸痛，双腿发软，比之前生病躺在床上的时候没好上多少。

“该死的，我们昨天应该轻点的，嘶……”他拄着自己的手杖，下楼时因为扯到下身的伤口而抽了一口气。

Edward右手扶着Oswald左手，不留痕迹地笑了笑“昨晚有的人可不是这么说的。”

Oswald没好气的瞪了他一眼。

他们走到餐厅一起享用完早饭后，Edward就要出发了。

Oswald叫住他，“Ed，下午你去接一下Martin吧，我有点事儿，他看到你一定会很开心。”

Edward点头同意了，Oswald像一个送丈夫离家的妻子一样，抓住了Edward的领带和他吻别。

“路上小心，爱你。”

Edward笑了一下，捧起他的的头，回吻在他嘴角。“我也爱你。”

Oswald有些不舍地放开这个男人，坐回了自己的位置。

吃过午饭后，没过多久Oswald就等到了自己的私人医生。他坐在客厅，一边看着书，一边等待Olga将人带来。

“Mr.Penguin，下午好。”来者穿着格纹呢子外套和一双擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋，手里提着一个小箱子。他向Oswald礼貌地问了好。

“下午好Dr.Pink。”Oswald挂起一个虚伪的笑容“快请坐吧，我的朋友。”

Dr.Pink顺从地坐在了Oswald旁边的椅子上。开始从自己随身携带的小箱子里将需要的工具拿了出来。“那么Mr.Penguin您最近身体如何？我听说你最近生病了。”

“看来消息传的很快，我最近确实生病了，大概就是感冒之类的，已经快好了。”Oswald坐在那里，双手交叉放在手杖之上。

“噢Mr.Penguin您为什么不来找我看看呢？”

“只是小感冒。”Oswald假笑“我想不必劳烦你，我的朋友。”

Dr.Pink将工具都准备好，来到Oswald面前，准备给他检查身体。

“那么您都有什么症状呢？”

Oswald眼珠转了转，思考了一下“发烧，咳嗽，头疼，呕吐。大概就这些吧。”

Dr.Pink给他测量了一下血压，然后拿出压舌板让Oswald张开嘴。

“嗯……”他摸了摸自己的下巴，发出了饶有兴趣的声音。

“怎么了？”Oswald问。

Dr.Pink抬眼小心观察了一下Oswald的表情。“是这样的，Mr.Penguin，我怀疑您并没有生病。”

Oswald听了之后立刻露出一副看白痴的表情“你觉得我很好糊弄吗？”

“不不不！！”Dr.Pink立刻紧张地摆手“我的意思是Mr.Penguin，您的表现更像是……中毒了。”

Oswald的脸色阴沉了下来，他看向Dr.Pink的眼神透露出危险的色彩。“中毒？”

“不过现在只是怀疑！”Dr.Pink抬高了自己的声调，想努力自己并不是在胡说。“如果您能让我抽一管血去研究一下的话，我能给您更详细的回答。”

Oswald把右手摊开放在Dr.Pink的面前，用冰冷压抑的声音说“希望你能给我一个满意的回答，我的朋友。”

虽然他自己也不知道什么样的答案对他来说才算满意。

Dr.Pink因为Oswald语气里的杀意而颤抖了一下，他小心翼翼地用工具抽了一管血，然后按照惯例礼貌道别后就逃似的离开了大宅。

Oswald站在窗边，冷漠地注视着Dr.Pink匆匆离去的背影。

他被下毒了？

谁干的？

为什么？

第一个问题虽说需要等待医生的检验，但Oswald其实已经隐隐知道答案了。

他从不是一个容易生病的人，更别说这次这样没有任何征兆的。

他早该想到的。

他猜想或许是这几日和Edward在一起，放低了他的警惕心。但在内心最深处，他知道，他只是迷恋上了这种感觉。

不必故作高傲，整天提心吊胆。不必忧虑未来，只活在现在。

至于第三个问题，也非常容易回答。他得罪的人很多，外面有无数的人想要杀了他，所以随便什么都可以成为他们给他下毒的理由。

那么再回到第二个问题。谁干的？

Oswald不知道。

有动机的人很多，但有这个能力的却不多。

那个人要与他很亲近，近到他能放下自己的戒心，给自己下毒。这个人也应该有一定药理学上的知识，不然他完全可以用刀枪这种更加迅速而致命的武器。以及那个人的动机……

如果真的是自己的仇家，他现在可能已经丧命了，但他现在还活着……

一个人的名字哽在Oswald的喉间。他想要否认，但翻来覆去自己身边能做到这些的只有他。

不过一切在他找到证据前都只是怀疑与猜想。

手指来回摩擦在鸟头手杖上，Oswald最终下定了决心。他拿起电话，拨打了一个号码。

“Penn，我要你帮我查一个人。”

而在另一边，Edward已经接到了Martin。

“Ed叔叔！！”

Martin坐在汽车上，激动地用笔在本子上写画着。

“你来接我了？！Oz爸爸在哪里？”

Edward关上车门，坐在他旁边。“是的，我来接你了。”他脸上带着浅浅的笑容“Oswald说他下午有点事，让我来接你。”

“你和oz爸爸和好了？”Martin把头转过来，大大的眼睛里闪烁着求知欲。

“安全带，Martin。”Edward提醒Martin，这个小家伙总有一种奇妙的感染力，能让周围的人都不由自主地喜欢上他，关心他。

看到Martin系好安全带以后，Edward才再次开口“我和Oswald谈了谈，我们俩现在已经没有什么矛盾了。”

“你会一直和我们待在一起吗？”Martin眨了眨眼睛，问出了这个问题。

Edward愣了一下。他和Oswald都是那种活在当下的人，他们之前从未曾讨论过这个问题。何况他们两人都过于要强，如果再遇到什么难以解决的矛盾，他们大概谁也不会让步，最后的结果就是两败俱伤。但是不论今后会怎样，现在，Edward打算跟随自己的内心“我想……是的，我会和你还有Oswald一直待在一起。”

Martin因为这个回答而兴奋了起来，他又立刻拿起笔在自己的本子上写字“那我们一会儿可以去吃冰激凌庆祝一下吗？”

Edward无奈地笑了笑，揉了揉Martin的头，“可以，但是你一会儿可别让Oswald知道，他最近身体不好，要是知道你乱吃东西，可能又会头疼了。”

当Edward和Martin终于回到大宅的时候，Oswald已经站在门口等他们了。Martin先跑下车，给了Oswald一个大大的拥抱。

“我听Ed叔叔说你最近生病了，真的吗？”Martin将本子递给Oswald脸上带着关心的神情。

Oswald看见上面的字，心脏一抽，却还是笑着说“这几天Ed一直在照顾我，我感觉好多了。”

正说着，Edward也从车上下来了，他来到门口，轻轻和Oswald交换了一个拥抱。

“下午过得怎么样？”Edward问。

Oswald闭上眼遮住自己复杂的神色，垫脚吻在Edward嘴角。“非常完美的一个下午。”

Edward不疑有他，和Oswald一起进了大宅。


	10. Chapter 10

在Martin回家的这段时间Oswald的病已经好的差不多了，他也开始渐渐到城里的办公室亲自处理事物了。之前由于有Edward的帮忙，堆积的工作并不多，一切都很快回归正轨。

Edward依旧是他最信赖的顾问。他们每天清晨从同一张床上醒来、问候、亲吻。

下午Oswald会去工作，而Edward有时在一边帮忙，有时又会带着Martin去游乐园或者其他什么地方玩耍。

晚上他们有时会一起吃饭，有时也会因为工作的原因不在大宅。

就像真正的一家人一样。

Martin对Edward适应地相当好，对Oswald来说甚至过于好了。他们有时会花上一个小时的时间互相为对方出谜语。鉴于Oswald对谜语并不感兴趣，他一般会选择坐在一边的沙发上阅读鸟类研究的书籍。

在这个小假期结束后，他们一起将Martin送回了学校。而一直困扰在Oswald心底的那个谜团也即将解开了。

……

Oswald独自坐在办公室。窗外是哥谭市喧闹而又肮脏的街道，窗内是暗色的地毯与墙纸，灰尘漂浮在空气中折射出暗淡的光线。他双手十指交叉，抵在下巴。棕色的木质办公桌上安静地放着一张Dr.Pink不久前交来的血液毒性检测报告。

只需要轻扫几眼，Oswald就确定了自己是中毒的事实。

不知道为什么，他感觉心里仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在啃食撕咬，太阳穴也突突地跳动着，搅扰地头部隐隐做疼。

Oswald从不擅长隐藏情绪，他发泄出来。

精致昂贵的瓷质茶杯很快成为第一个受害者，它被无情地砸在地上，杯壁碎裂，变成白色的粉末。接着是桌上的台灯、电话。所有Oswald能够的着的东西，通通被他摔在了地上。

“Boss？发生什么事了？？”Butch听见屋里的动静，赶快跑了过来，对着一地的碎片向Oswald发问。

“没什么。”Oswald将手收回，放在自己的手杖之上，深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。现在，他又变回了那个体面绅士的罪犯首领。“Edward在哪？”

Butch撇了撇嘴，“那个家伙今天下午去视察工作去了，要我把他叫回来吗？”

“不用。”Oswald立刻说。他的手指敲打着桌上的报告，一下，又一下。

“把Penn叫来。问他事情查的怎么样了。”

Butch点了点头，没有再多问，离开了房间。

Oswald并没有等待太久，Penn就抱着一个棕色的文件夹过来了。他轻手轻脚地绕过地上各种器物的残骸，将手里的文件夹放在桌上。

“Mr.Penguin，这就是我查到的所有关于Nygma先生的事情。”

Oswald翻开文件夹，里面的文件用标准的打印字体记录着Edward Nygma从小到大的个人经历。

他曾经在第一次和他上床过后调查了他，不过并没有这次这么详细。

他翻过他小时候收到父亲虐待的记录，翻过他曾拥有的获奖记录。但这些都不是重点。

“你直接说吧。”Oswald失去了自己翻看的耐心，抬头看向Penn，“挑重点。”

Penn抿了抿唇，开始意义回忆自己曾找到的各种记录。

“首先，Nygma先生毕业于哥谭大学，医药学专业。”

Oswald沉默不语，这些他早知道了。

“接着他在哥谭警局工作过一段时间，作为鉴证科的工作人员。”Penn扶了扶自己的眼镜继续开口“后来不知道因为什么原因，Nygma辞去了在警局的工作，去了一家药物公司工作。”

“以及他之前还交往过一个女友。”

Oswald挑挑眉，这倒是他不知道的事情。

Penn指了指桌上的文件夹“这里面有她的照片。”

翻开文件夹，Oswald几下就找到了那张照片。

一个没什么特色的红头发女人，戴着一副老气的黑色眼镜。

真不知道Ed为什会看上她。

Oswald撇撇嘴，在心里胡思乱想着。

“那这个女人后来去哪了？分手了？”他也不知道为什么自己会问出这种问题。

“呃……她失踪了。”Penn说，小心翼翼地看了一眼Oswald。“不过Nygma先生家附近的一些邻居认为他杀了自己的女友。”

Oswald把拇指放在嘴唇上，无意识地来回摩擦着。这是他思考时的习惯动作。

“继续说，为什么。”

“Nygma先生的邻居说，他在Nygma先生女友失踪前，听到了他们激烈的吵架声，然后那个声音就突然停下来了。他还说Nygma平常表现地就很奇怪，他敢肯定Nygma先生杀死了自己的前女友。”

虽然不太了解事情的经过，但是Oswald并不会为了Edward杀死自己前女友的事情感到惊讶。

他做得出来这种事。

Oswald能从他棕色的眼睛里看出来。

Edward从外表上看起来就像个手无缚鸡之力的豆芽菜，戴着一个书呆子一样的眼镜。即使他现在穿上了剪裁合体，布料精良的西装，大多数人还是会下意识地忽略他。但是Oswald知道这个人可没有看上去那么无害。

他一寸寸亲吻过这个男人西装下隐藏的肌肉线条，在一次次的撞击中看到了这个男人内心深处的黑暗欲望。他有非凡的智慧、决心与手段，只要稍稍动脑，就能将敌人玩弄于股掌之间。他没有道德感的束缚，不会因为对手的可怜而心软，他的精神上甚至可能还有点小问题。他就像是一只隐藏在阴影中的猎豹，耐心潜伏只为等待杀死猎物的最佳时机。

**非常人。**

Oswald可以如此自豪地称呼他们两人。

他曾经很欣赏Edward这点。但是现在却不敢肯定了。

视线移到桌上的照片。

Edward有前科，他能够杀了自己的前女友，自然也能够杀了他。但是如果他真想杀了他，他为什么还活着？他明明有那么多次机会。

回想起卧病在床的那段时间，Oswald奇异地没有任何不适感，反而有种安心与温暖从心底升起。

或许他并不想杀了他，或许他想要别的什么东西……

“Mr.Penguin ？”Penn看着沉默不语的Oswald，出声询问。

“闭嘴Penn，我在思考。”Oswald深吸一口气，把自己从刚才的思绪里抽出来。

他在干什么？为一个给自己下毒的人找开脱的借口？

他是可Oswald Cobblepot，哥谭钻石区的犯罪首领，将来的哥谭之王。没有人能在冒犯他之后活下来，更别说给他下毒了！！

他向来不惮以最大的恶意来揣度人心，所以Edward现在没有杀死他，很有可能是因为他有其它的阴谋。他想操纵他或者得到他的权力、金钱。

哥谭市最聪明的人。

Oswald在心里冷哼一声。

他没有杀死自己，所以Oswald可以稍微放他一马。凭借手上的这些证据，Oswald有能力把他送去黑门监狱或者阿卡姆精神病院，他能把Edward关上一辈子。

**所有人都会为得罪他付出代价。**

下定决心，Oswald才缓缓开口。

“Penn我要你去找Zsasz。我要你告诉他……”Oswald低头看了一眼桌上的文件夹和检测报告，内心一片平静。

“我要把所有知道这件事的人证…………都杀了。”

Penn点点头，记下了Oswald的命令。他不知道为什么Oswald要命令他去调查Edward，也不明白他下的命令有什么意义，但他知道自己只要去执行Boss的命令就好了。

“还有。”Oswald叫住了正准备离开的Penn，“我的私人医生，他没用了，叫Zsasz做掉他。”

又是一道莫名其妙的新命令。Penn把它记在心里，离开了Oswald的办公室，准备去找Zsasz。

“嘿，Penn，Boss叫你去干嘛？”Butch拍了拍Penn的肩膀，走到他身边。

而办公室里，Oswald拿起那张薄薄的结果书，点燃了自己的打火机，放在纸张的一角。

纸张烧焦的气味渐渐弥漫在封闭的房间里。火光映射在Oswald的脸上，照亮了他翠色的双眼。

电话铃突然响了起来，Oswald拿起电话放在耳边。

是Edward。

“嗨，Ed，下午工作怎么样？”

他嘴角勾起一个微笑。

“做的不错嘛，我们可以庆祝一下。晚上想吃什么？”

他站起身，来到窗边，俯视着楼下行色匆匆的路人，语气轻快而又温柔。

“那好，晚上见，my love。”

垃圾桶里，白色的纸张被火舌舔舐着，燃烧后变成了黑色的灰烬。

只要没人知道，就可以装作一切都未曾发生。

……

Edward正在两瓶红酒之间纠结。

昨天晚上Oswald本来准备和Edward一起庆祝一下最近工作的顺利进展以及他的康复，但是下午的一通电话打断了他们的计划，Oswald不得不离开去参加另一个宴会，他们只好将庆祝推迟到第二天的晚上。

而Edward正在为过一会儿的晚餐挑选合适的红酒。 

“不好决定买哪一瓶吧？”

安静的红酒店里突然传来了另一个女人的声音。

Edward并没有抬头去看来者，他的注意力都放在了挑选红酒上，Oswald是个挑剔的家伙。

“没错，者都取决于地区和年份。当然你还必须考虑到搭配的菜肴。”

说完这句话，Edward微笑着转头，打算瞧瞧这个和自己搭话的女人。

他的微笑凝固在嘴角。

他看到了谁？自己死去的前女友？？

眼前的女人长着一张和Miss Kringle一模一样的脸，深色的眉毛，甚至连鼻梁上架着的镜框都如此相似。只有那一头的浅金色头发似乎和Miss Kringle不太一样。

“Miss Kringle？”

他试探性地询问。

这个长着Miss Kringle脸的女人表现出了一丝惊讶。

“不。”她说“你认错人了，我叫Isabella。”

她的脸上露出些许不好意思的神情，“抱歉打扰到你了，我平时不太和别人打交道，只是，你身上有些与众不同。”

“不……你不需要道歉。”Edward下意识对她这么说。他不确定自己是否在做梦，或者眼前的女人只是自己的另一个幻觉。不然，这个世界上怎么会有两个长得一模一样的人呢？

“你只是……”Edward仔细斟酌着自己的用词“让我想起了一个熟人，很久之前的。”

她现在正躺在哥谭某处的泥土之下。

“你尽力夺回我，失去我时……”

Edward一开始并没有意识到这个女人在说什么。

“你又尽力争取我。我是什么？”

直到他几乎是下意识地将答案脱口而出：“时间。”

这对于Edward来说是一个简单的谜语，他不需要多加思考便可以回答出来。

而这位自称为Isabella的女人眼睛亮了亮，向前走了一步“你喜欢谜语？”

Edward不留痕迹地向后退了一步，对于这个陌生人奇怪的热情感到不解“我想……是的？” 

如果放在平时，Edward大概会直接无视这个陌生的女人，拿上挑好的红酒离开这里，但这个女人的长相以及她身上一些说不明道不清的东西却让他迟疑了。

她让他想起了自己的前女友。Miss Kringle。

好吧，虽然他们最后结局并不算好，甚至可以说是糟糕，但不可否认的是Edward对于他们最初的相识还是有点怀念的。

Miss Kringle是少有的，当自己在警局工作的时候对那个胆小又可悲的自己抱有善意的人。当然，他现在早已不是以前的那个可怜虫了，也不会因为他人的善意或者对自己的看法受到影响。他现在掌控他自己，他是自己命运的主人。

“很抱歉打扰你，但是，我能知道你的名字吗？”Isabella站在他身边，小心翼翼地问道。

Edward通常并不喜欢轻易的将名字告诉一个陌生人，但是视线上移到那副黑框眼镜的时候，他却不知为何开了口“Edward。”

说完后Edward就收回了自己的视线，将注意力放回到一排一排的红酒上。但是这个女人并没有离开，他能闻见她浓郁的香水味，环绕在他的身边，他感觉有些不太舒服。

然后，接下来的时间里，Isabella总是时不时地和他讨论关于谜语的问题。先开始的时候Edward并没有太过注意，但是后来Isabella出了几个非常有趣的谜语，吸引了他的注意力，他们开始简单的交流了起来，直到……Isabella突然走上前来轻轻吻了Edward一下。

Edward立刻向后退了一步，双眼瞪大，一副不可置信的样子。

“我相信我们之间似乎有一些误会……”他抬起双手，交叉放在胸前，做出一副拒绝的姿态“这位……Isabella小姐。”

Isabella显然没有想到自己会被这样干脆的拒绝，窘迫的神色爬上她的脸颊，她不断调整着自己的眼镜试图掩饰自己的尴尬“抱歉！对不起，我以为……”

Edward却已经没有耐心继续和这位与他前女友长得一模一样的女士呆在一起了。礼貌地道别后，Edward匆匆拿起自己选好的红酒离开了。

回到大宅的时候Oswald已经等得有些不耐烦了，他坐在餐厅的主桌上，用手无聊地敲打着水晶杯。

看见Edward回来，他没好气的开口：“你是跑到法国去买红酒了吗？怎么现在才回来！”

Edward看着Oswald佯怒的脸，忍不住笑了出来，他走过去，俯身和Oswald交换了一个吻。“在红酒店遇到了一个奇怪的女人。”


	11. Chapter 11

Oswald坐在办公室的座椅上，眼前是几张散乱的照片。

这几张照片显然是拍摄者躲在暗处偷偷拍摄的。昏暗的房间，整齐摆放在酒架上的红酒，以及在酒架后两个重叠在一起的人影。

他并不知道这几张照片从何而来，当他来到办公室的时候它们就已经躺在这里了。Oswald当然知道自己现在不应该胡思乱想，这几张照片出现的时间太过可疑，他觉得或许是有人想要挑拨他与Edward之间的关系。

但是他真的该死的在意。

Oswald无意识地用牙齿咬着拇指，手上留下了深深的咬痕却没有发觉。

他知道照片上的那个女人。

Oswald看着另一张照片上那个带着可笑黑框眼镜，有着浅金色头发的女人。

他曾在和Edward一起离开大楼的时候见过她。这个女人莫名其妙地走过来和Edward打招呼，Oswald当时就感觉这个女人有点眼熟，但他并没有太过在意，但是今天看到照片上的黑框眼镜，他才突然想起来。

这个女人该死的和Edward的前女友长得一模一样！

这张照片是谁给他的？有什么目的？这个女人是谁？Edward认识她吗？

无数的问题堆在他的脑子，搅得他不得安生。

通常Oswald下班后都是和Edward一起坐上他的私人汽车回到大宅，但是今天他的心里乱糟糟的，暂时不想见到那个家伙。他叫来自己的私人司机，提前离开了城里。

“Oswald，我回来了。”Edward从大宅的门口进来后，穿过走廊，在客厅里发现了Oswald。他正坐在窗边，旁边的桌子上放着几张纸和他的鸟头手杖。

“你今天怎么不等我就回来了？有急事？”Edward将自己的外套递给了Olga，走向Oswald。

Oswald把脸转向他，脸上没有什么表情“Ed，你记得我曾经对你说过，‘如果你骗我，我会让你后悔出生在这个世界上’吗？”

屋子里的气氛显然有些不对劲，Edward皱起了眉头“是的，我记得。”

他不知道为什么Oswald突然提起这个话题，难道他发现自己生病的真正原因了？

“那么你现在还有什么想对我说的吗？”Oswald开口，右手把玩着自己的手杖柄。

他发现了？

Edward否定了这个想法，如果Oswald真的知道自己在他的酒里下了毒，那么他现在可能已经死了。所以这应该是其它的什么事？

“不，Oswald，我不明白你想说什么。”他谨慎地走近了Oswald，放慢语气，试图表示自己的诚恳。

Oswald朝他翻了一个白眼，拿起桌上的一张照片，递给了Edward。

Edward接过照片后先是仔细的看了看，然后不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。

这张照片拍下了那天他和Isabella在红酒店里发生的事。

这件事处处透露出一股阴谋的味道，Edward只需稍加动脑就能猜到这件事背后的人以及他的目的。

看他不顺眼的大块头，不是吗？

虽然他不知道他到底是怎么知道这些关于自己的事情的。

Edward相信Oswald也察觉到了其中的端倪，但这些显然都不是重点。

“现在你有什么想对我说的了吗？”Oswald打断了Edward的思考，假装冷静地开口。

“Oswald你听我说，这不是你想的那样。”Edward沉下脸来，他能感觉到Oswald平静表面下烦躁的内心。虽然他心里也有些气愤，但现在还是不要激怒Oswald比较好。

他们俩都是非常要强的人，真的一旦发起火来，事情就很难再有转机。

“我遇到她的哪天我正在挑红酒，你记得吗。我说过我遇到了一个奇怪的女人。”Edward努力放低声音，向Oswald解释到。

“我们聊了一会儿天，然后她突然就……但是我立刻推开了她。接着我就回来了。”

他一边说着，一边蹲下来，双手放在Oswald的膝盖上，用真诚的目光看着他。“我想这只是一个误会。”

她长的和你的前女友一模一样，你真的没有动心吗？

Oswald想这样问他，但他说不出口。

他就是这样的人，怀疑的种子一旦被种下，即使不需要添水施肥，也能自己长成苍天大树。

Oswald死死地盯着眼前这个男人的眼睛，努力从里面找出一丝他说谎地痕迹。或许他可以说服自己，给自己找一个杀死Edward的理由。

但是他又一次失败了。

这个男人棕色的双眼像是一把锋利的刀刃狠狠扎进他的心里，刺入他最柔软脆弱的地方，让他忍不住去服从他说的每一句话。

Edward确实很聪明，不管是作为伴侣还是工作伙伴。但是他们两人的个性决定了这段关系的不正常与危险。

Oswald爱他，却又怕他。

他爱他的聪明才智，爱他的体贴温暖，也爱他每一次拥抱他时那令人窒息的

但他又怕他。他怕他只是虚情假意，用爱的糖衣包裹毒药，想要至他于死地。他怕他们的关系不过是另一个泥潭深渊，无论怎样都找不到逃生之路。

但是……

我认输。

Oswald心想。

无论他如何想找借口杀了他，杀了自己的弱点，到最后都是下不去手。

“好吧。你说的。”他抿抿唇试图微笑。

Oswald打算让这件事就这么过去了，但Edward却不允许。他拒绝Oswald将这件事高高举起，再这么轻飘飘地放下。

“Oswald，我想我们需要谈谈。”

他严肃地盯着Oswald。

“你想谈什么？”Oswald问他，低着头不愿意看他。

“谈谈我们之间的关系。Oswald，我不管你是怎么得到这几张照片的，这都不是重点，重点是……”Edward停顿了一下，似乎是在寻找合适的措辞“ **你不信任我** 。”

“不！”Oswald张口“Ed……”

“Oswald。”Edward打断他的话“你让我带Martin出去，你把工作交给我打理，你甚至听从我的建议与其他人合作。但是……”

Edward吸了一口气“但是在你的心里面，你依旧不相信我爱你。”

这是让Edward最难以忍受的一点。他知道Oswald多疑，但他花了那么多的时间与精力，绕过他重重的心防却还是依旧不能得到他的全部信任。他感觉……很 **受伤** 。

Oswald的手抖了一下，而Edward立刻注意到了。

“你在说什么？Ed，我当然相信你爱我，因为我也爱你，不是吗？”

当然不是。

Edward的眼神里流露出不赞同的神色。

“Oswald，你既然说你爱我，为什么还会因为这几张照片来质疑我？即使这一次的误会是解开了，但是下一次，下下次，你还是不会相信我。”

Oswald听完他的话，一下子从座位上站了起来，他眼睛里闪烁着怒火，却努力克制着，看似冷静地整理着自己的衣服。

“Edward，别老是说的你好像什么都知道一样。”

Edward察觉到Oswald情绪的变化，他感觉到他又想缩回自己的安全区了。

“我确实不是什么都知道，但我知道你，Oswald。”Edward说着，一把抓住了Oswald的左手，把他拉向自己。他能感受到从对方手臂上传来的微微颤动。

“你又想缩回你的龟壳里去吗？Ozzie，你不能总是这样，我并不是在说你，我只是觉得我们需要一点改变。”

Oswald想挣扎着从Edward的手中逃走，但Edward紧握的手指却不会这么如他所愿。

“我并不认为我有什么地方做错了，我觉得我们不需要什么改变。”

没错，这就是他，Oswald Cobblepot，固执的要死，绝不轻易承认自己的错误！

尽管Edward试图让自己冷静下来，但是Oswald似乎总能找到激怒他的方法。他低头把Oswald笼罩在自己的阴影中，用压抑而低沉的声音对他说

“不，Oswald。你难道没有发现吗？在和别人相处的时候，你总是觉得自己已经付出了很多，而别人努力为你做的一切都是理所当然的。你只知道永无止境的索取，却从不曾想回报过什么。你根本就不知道他们真正想要什么，因为你根本就不打算去了解他们。你根本不知道我想要什……”

“闭嘴Edward！”Oswald用力推了一把Edward，自己却差点摔一跤。他抓住自己的手杖稳住身体，朝Edward大吼：“我不喜欢你这么和我讲话！是我给的你现在的地位，是我给的你现在的一切！！你没权利这么和我讲话！！！”

Edward一直努力压抑的愤怒终于被这句话点燃了，他用力摁住Oswald的肩膀，语气透露出一丝危险的气息，“我现在的地位，我所拥有的一切，都是我自己挣得的，这都是我应得的！”

“而你，Oswald。你就是一个自私自利的混蛋！”

他受够这个家伙目中无人的自大，总把自己放在受害者的位子上，却不知道自己在无意中伤害了别人多少。

既然他想吵架，那就吵吧！

而Oswald并没有被Edward身上危险的气息所吓倒，他毫不示弱的大叫：“如果我是个自私自利的混蛋！那Edward Nygma你又是什么？！精神有问题的控制狂吗？！！”

Edward感觉一瞬间自己心里面另一个更加黑暗的自己就要忍不住掐住Oswald的脖子将他撞在墙上了，但最后他只是收紧了自己放在Oswald肩头的双手。

“别逼我，Oswald。”

“逼你什么？”Oswald怒极反笑，他就站在Edward的面前，扬起自己的脖子，“你要杀了我吗？就像杀了你的前女友一样？或者继续给我下毒？”

这只是Oswald气头上脱口而出的一句话，但他刚说完，就后悔了。

他早就已经打定主意装作这件事没有发生过，如此一来他们就还可以维持以前一样的平静生活。可是这个秘密一旦被暴露出来，一切都会变得无法挽回。

他那该死的脾气！

Edward心中的愤怒像是被一盆冰水浇过一样，瞬间冻结。全身的血液似乎也在这一秒钟停止了流动。

棕色的眼睛在镜片后慢慢放大，不敢置信地看着Oswald。

他知道了？什么时候？多久了？

一种难以言喻的恐惧感突然攥紧了Edward的心脏。心里有一个声音让他立刻逃离这里，逃离Oswald的身边。

像一个处在Oswald这样地位上的人，怎么会轻易放过一个潜在的危险因素呢？

Edward见识过他的手段，也了解他的残忍与谨慎。

虽然事情整件事情似乎有不对头的地方，但是Edward还是选择暂时听从另一个自己的话。

他向后退了几步，在Oswald的注视下转身逃走了。

而Oswald站在原地并没有试图去挽回他。

Edward当然会逃走。

而他也没有理由留下一个伤害过自己的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以他们俩又吵架了，但是重点并不是Isabella，她只是一个导火索吧（虽然她的出现很明显是一个阴谋），吵架的重点是他们在对待这件事上的态度。虽然之前一段时间他们的感情很好，但是这是建立在一个非常不稳定的因素上的，他们双方都对对方有一些不信任的想法存在，所以才会爆发这场争执，不过不用担心，下一章就是结局加解决问题了！！！这么说来我觉得我自己写的好快啊？？？不知道有没有把他们那种心里那种矛盾的感觉写出来……


	12. Chapter 12

Edward漫无目的地走在哥谭市的大街上。

他不知道自己要去哪里，也不知道自己要怎么做。

原本引以为傲的大脑现在是一片混乱。

不知不觉间，他回到了遇见Oswald之前的住所。

推开铁门，灰尘夹杂着一股熟悉的味道扑面而来。房间里还是老样子，靠着墙壁的小床，破旧的二手钢琴以及窗外永不熄灭的标志灯。

这里曾是他的藏身之处，埋藏着他所有阴暗的欲望以及不为人知的秘密。

Edward轻轻关上了屋子的大门，轻轻坐在了那张靠墙的小床上。他正是在这张床上杀死的Miss kringle。

他低下头用手捂住脑袋，试图整理清楚自己的思绪。

首先，大宅是不可能再回去的。Oswald已经发现自己对他做的事情，他们之间又爆发出那样的冲突，现在回去无异于是自寻死路。

其次，他要搞清楚Oswald到底是什么时候知道的这件事。他不敢相信自己竟然对此一点察觉都没有，毫无防备地与他一起生活了那么久。Oswald随时都可能对他痛下杀，想到这一点，他就觉得自己背后一凉。

“难道你动手之前没有想到现在的处境吗？”

熟悉的声音在房间里响起。Edward叹了一口气，是Riddler。

“我有想过，但是……”

“但是你还是选择了动手。”Riddler的身影显现在了门口。“不过似乎比当时我提供给你的另外两个选项要好一些，对吧？”

Edward抬头看着另一个自己，“你到底想说什么？”

“为什么他不杀了我们呢？”Riddler突然转移了话题。转过头望向窗外闪着绿光的巨大霓虹灯。“这正是你最想知道的，不是吗？”

Edward确实想不明白。像Oswald这样狡猾谨慎的人，一旦受到伤害，必定会千百倍的报复回去。而“爱”，并不像是会让他放弃复仇的理由。

“也许这只是他圈套的某一环。”他说。

一个让他痛苦的游戏的开端。

“这个问题我就不得而知了。”Riddler耸耸肩。“不过我们也许可以寻找另一个问题的答案，他什么时候知道的？”

Edward将嘴唇压成一条线，没有对Riddler的话做出反应。

“得了吧，Ed，你今晚还睡得着吗？”Riddler出现在他背后，轻轻拍打着他的肩膀“与其在这里干坐着，不如让我们一起去做一点有趣的事。”

Edward双手合十放在唇边，思考了一会儿之后，终于开口。“好吧，你有什么想法。”

“非常简单！”Riddler从他背后消失，突然出现在了Edward对面的钢琴前，语气里是不加掩饰的兴奋。

“他提到我们杀了Miss Kringle。所以我想他一定非常仔细的调查了我们。”Riddler将手指放在钢琴的琴键上，原本破旧跑调的钢琴却突然发出了悦耳的声音，那些轻快的乐符串联在一起，变成了一首Edward熟悉的摇篮曲。Oswald曾在梦中轻声哼唱过。

“知道这件事的人并不多。”Edward冷漠地开口。“或者说只有我和你。”

Riddler知道Edward心里已经有了答案。“但是几个蠢货一直声称我们杀了她，不是吗？”

而其中一个蠢货刚好住在隔壁。

Riddler迈着轻快的步伐来到门前，带着脸上做作的笑容等待Edward来开门。

“我想你说的不错。”Edward检查了一下自己口袋里的小刀“我们是时候该去拜访一下以前的老邻居了。”

他从床上起身，轻轻推开沉重的铁门，走进没有一丝灯光的走廊。

全身被黑暗包裹着，Edward不但没有丝毫恐惧，反而之前烦躁的内心还平静了下来。

走廊里有些过于安静，这对Edward来说可不是一个好兆头。他的这位邻居先生是一个没有什么朋友，却总喜欢把音乐开到最大，假装家里正在举行什么聚会的家伙。他曾经因此向警局举报过这位邻居，不过没有收到太好的效果，他们之间的梁子也就这么结下了。

他来到这位“老邻居”的门前，门后静悄悄的，像是没有人在家一样。Edward皱起了眉头，将手轻轻放在门上。

“吱……”

门墙连接处金属合页的巨大摩擦声突然打破了走廊的寂静。Edward的本意只是打算听听房间里有没有什么动静，却不曾想这扇门根本就是虚掩着没有被关好。

他握紧了手中的小刀，谨慎地推开门。

腐烂而又腥臭的味道扑面而来。

Edward挑了挑眉。

这种气味对于曾经在GCDP鉴证科工作过的他再熟悉不过了。

死人的味道。

果然，Edward借着窗外霓虹灯的微光，在门背后不远处，发现了一具躺在地上高度腐烂的尸体。

看来有人抢先他一步？

撇撇嘴，Edward捏着自己的鼻子在尸体边蹲下。他拿出小刀轻轻戳着尸体，简单地判断出他的死亡日期。

致命伤在头部，是枪击造成的，身体上没有其他多余的伤口。行凶者显然是一个高手，一击毙命。

谁会想要这个蠢货的命呢？

Edward不知道，但他认识Oswald手下的Zsasz，也是一个一枪毙命的优秀杀手。

以他聪明地头脑，想清楚这件事并不困难，但是难的是，他不明白Oswald地想法。

按照他的思路，如果他发现了另一个人的把柄，他一定会小心翼翼的将它隐藏起来，等到时机合适，再利用它给对手致命一击，而不是这样轻而易举的处理掉。

这更像是……

保护？

Oswald在杀掉人证。

可是他为什么会这么做？

“噢，Ed。”Riddler的声音又出现在了Edward的耳边。

“你对Ozzie说，他不信任你，那你呢？你有对他有多少信任？”

Edward沉默不语。

或许Riddler是对的。Oswald不相信自己对他的爱，他也不相信Oswald在发现事实后会放过他。

所以他才会跑到这里来。

“某种意义上来说，Ed。”Riddler恼人的声音带着笑意“我们和那只小鸟真的是天生一对。”

他们都想要完完全全得到对方，却又谨慎地不肯迈出最后一步。

Edward一时间不知道该如何反应。

他是应该跟随自己的内心，放手一搏，还是关上这扇门，假装无事发生？

Edward不知道。

他唯一知道的是，当他再次回到Oswald的大宅时，已接近清晨。

眼前的大宅是一片漆黑，失去橙色灯光的点缀，让这座爬满藤蔓的古老庄园看上去像是童年噩梦中的鬼屋。

Edward悄悄溜进了大宅，腰间还别着一把枪。

大宅内也是一片漆黑，四周静悄悄的，所有人都沉入了梦乡。

他也搞不清楚自己为什么最后还是回到了这里。或许这里有他追寻的答案，而Edward Nygma永远无法拒绝答案。

他走过冰冷的壁炉，穿过冷清的餐厅，在即将到达连接着二层楼的楼梯时停了下来。

楼梯对面，是那个Oswald为他准备的，不怎么用过几次的调酒专用的小吧台。

Edward像是被什么吸引了注意力一样，缓缓地走了过去。他走进吧台，手指拂过有些落灰的酒瓶，忍不住想起第一次与Oswald的见面。直到现在，他还是不知道为什么Oswald在那个酒吧选中了自己。

“所以，你回来了。”

沙哑的声音突然从较高的地方传来，Edward抬头，看见Oswald正站在楼梯上，沉默地看着自己。

他还穿着下午他离开时那件黑色的外套，脸色苍白，渡鸦般黑色的头发被高高梳起，与黑暗融为一体。就像是一只从惊悚小说中走出的吸血鬼。

Oswald也没有睡。

Edward对于这个事实并没有感到惊讶。或许他也在找寻某个答案。

“我回来了。”

Edward平静的回答，语气镇定顺畅。

他注视着Oswald优雅地从楼上走下来。

一步，两步……

手杖与楼梯接触，发出“咚咚”的声音，每一击都打在Edward的心脏上。

他们两个都是无比强势的人，在面对矛盾的时候，即使被咬地鲜血淋淋，彼此都不愿意各退一步。

或许总有一天他们两个会杀了对方，除非他们有一方会服软。

可是谁会呢？

Oswald来到吧台前，清晨的脚步似乎近了些，昏暗的光线穿过大宅窗户的玻璃，细密地打在Oswald的侧脸。他抬腿坐在吧台前，将手杖放在桌上。

Edward知道他那把从不离身的鸟头手杖里藏着一柄细剑。他只要迅速的抽开它，就能立刻割开自己的喉咙。

Edward有时会想要低下自己的头颅，但是Oswald的多疑与谨慎却让他难以确定闭上眼后等待自己的是一个吻还是子弹。

而Oswald，他那与骨肉融为一体的面具让他不可能放下自己的自尊自傲，去开口挽留Edward。

他们两人都看着对方，相顾无言。又或许本就无话可说。

Edward凝视着Oswald的眼睛。

他爱死了他，却也恨极了他。

他爱他的残忍狡猾，爱他的乖巧无助，也爱他尖尖的鼻子和脸上浅浅的雀斑。

但是他也恨他。他恨他的多疑谨慎，恨他的强词夺理，也恨他一次次推开自己，缩回龟壳假装一切安好。

Oswald的右手一只轻轻地放在手杖之上，而Edward站在吧台之后，垂下的右手轻轻地抵在腰间冰冷的硬物上。

他们都在防备着对方。

Edward曾想，或许时间会磨平他们彼此之间的不信任与防备，他们总有一天会像流水线生产出的齿轮一样，精密完美地切合在一起。但或许在他们尚未磨合之前，心脏上就会插上对方的匕首。就像现在一样，他甚至忘记了自己回到这里，是为杀死Oswald还是为了寻找答案。

或许有一个办法能帮他回想起来。

Edward垂眼，看了看桌上琳琅满目的酒瓶。

他转身从柜台里拿出一个干净的古典杯，再将苦精，威士忌和利口酒依次放在桌上。他的动作十分的轻柔，仿佛在害怕打破屋里静谧的空气。

首先是将冰块放入杯中。冰块与玻璃撞击的声音回响在寂静的大宅中，Oswald没有任何动作，只是将视线从Edward的脸上移到了这个透明的玻璃杯上。

接着是深色的苦精。只是稍稍打开瓶盖，苦涩的气味就抓住了Edward的鼻子。

他感觉自己像是正在悬崖边走钢丝，稍有不慎就会落得个粉身碎骨的下场。

倒入棕色的利口酒，Edward的表情没有任何变换，专注地看着杯中的液体，仿佛没有注意到Oswald放在手杖上收紧的手指。

然后是威士忌。他拿着酒瓶，轻轻将酒液倾倒入玻璃杯中。

两人都没有将视线放在对方身上，他们只是安静地注视着正在混合的液体。

Edward将手伸进口袋，拿出了早已准备好的小瓶子。

他缓缓拧开瓶盖，然后，在Oswald的 **注视下** ，将一两滴透明的液体倒入杯中。

Oswald没有动作，没有开口，甚至连视线也没有转移，仿佛他的时间在此刻就已停止。

从抽屉中拿出细长的搅拌棒，Edward将酒液搅拌均匀。透明色的液体早已与棕色的酒液融为一体，不知所踪。

他抬头，看着Oswald，用两根手指抵住冰冷的杯壁，轻轻将这杯酒送到了他的面前。杯子与桌面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，两个人却像是没有听到一样，一个人看着另一个人，而另一个人只是盯着自己眼前的酒杯。

依旧没有人说话。

过了一会儿，Edward不确定是几个小时还是几秒钟，Oswald终于抬眼看了他一下，轻轻用左手拿起了这杯酒。

他的右手还紧紧握着自己的鸟头手杖。

Edward面无表情地看着Oswald摇晃着酒杯。

棕色的酒液在杯中裹挟着巨大的冰块打着漩，像是无尽的深渊要将他们两人吸入。

Oswald抬手，对着微光仔细地观察着这杯酒，酒液在光线下泛着致命的色彩。

他又看了Edward一眼，这次嘴角带上了一个讽刺的微笑，像是在嘲笑着对方的天真与无知。

但是Edward依旧没有任何表情，棕色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Oswald。

**他们原本都是自己命运的主宰者，现在却要等待对方来决定生死。**

Oswald将酒杯轻轻放到鼻子下面，深吸了一口。鼻腔里盈满了酒液香甜的气息，像是引诱着夏娃吃下苹果的毒蛇。

然后他看着Edward的眼睛，

**一口**

**一口**

将杯中的酒液饮尽。

入口清甜，回味微苦，过喉是辛辣，却让人上瘾。正如他们两人之间的关系，说到底，不过是穿肠毒药。

Edward的嘴角浮现出一个满意的微笑，用那宛如大提琴般低沉的声音问道，

“味道如何？”

Oswald沉默地看着他，左手拇指轻轻滑动着酒杯上的水汽。

“很美味。”

过了很久，他这样回答道。

私下里，他总是把Edward看做自己的一剂毒药。危险中带有刺激，让人忍不住去尝试。

而对于Edward——危险的头号粉丝来说，眼前这个身材娇小的男人又何尝不是他的毒药。是毒也是药，让他痛让他恨，也让治愈他。

Edward听完Oswald的回答，一步步从吧台后走了出来，他的脸上的笑意一点点加深，最后像是黑夜一般，笼罩住了Oswald。

“Oswald。”他说：“你可以逃走，你也可以推开我。但是，你要记住，无论你怎么躲，我都会找到你。我会一层层剥开你的皮肤，划开你的骨肉，直到找到最真实的那个你。”

Oswald抬头看向他，胸腔中所有压抑已久的痛苦，愤怒，悲伤和胆怯都混合着浓浓的爱意与不顾一切的疯狂化为了一声叹息。

“ **吻我，Ed。** ”

Oswald微笑着拥抱了他的黑夜。

在哥谭清晨的微光中，两个人影于吧台前深吻，他们紧紧抱着对方，好像要将彼此拥入骨肉中一样。

Oswald与Edward正处于一段极度危险的关系中，但两人都心甘情愿彼此沉迷其中……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后点题加分！！！
> 
> 他们都知道对方可能会一不小心就真的杀了自己（鹅不知道谜下的毒药到底是会让他生病还是会杀了他。谜也不知道鹅是选择喝下酒还是杀了自己），但是还是忍不住想要和对方在一起，所以非常危险！！
> 
> 他们之间没有什么矛盾的时候感情是挺不错的，但是一旦有了矛盾就很难解决。鹅会下意识地用拒绝来保护自己。即使他非常想，但是他还是很难完完全全信任别人。但是生了病的鹅因为身体不允许他再像平常一样，他就能够放任自己完完全全依靠另一个人。鹅自己也乐在其中，但是他自己拒绝承认。
> 
> 第一次写这么长的文章！真的非常感谢所有看文的小伙伴！！！希望我有写出这个故事里他们感情的起伏和渐变，啊啊啊我真的超爱这种相爱相杀的cp\故事！！！
> 
> 为了符合这个文的剧情设定，他们两个还是有点ooc，希望大家不要介意！
> 
> 然后我就要滚去学习了（你终于记起你还有试要考了吗？）


End file.
